


X13 Domestic Troubles

by Alexandria_Kana



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: Domestic Violence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-07-27 22:41:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 26,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16228787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexandria_Kana/pseuds/Alexandria_Kana
Summary: Maria faces a challenge she never believed she would have to handle. Danny tries to be the best partner he can while navigating his own thoughts and feelings on the matter. TW : Domestic Violence





	1. Chapter 1

Title: X13 Domestic Troubles

Author: Alexandria_Kanaras

Rating: MA for detailed descriptions of domestic violence.

Pairing: Danny Reagan/Maria Baez, Maria Baez/OM, Background Jamie/Eddie

Summery: Maria faces a challenge she never believed she would have to handle. Danny tries to be the best partner he can while navigating his own thoughts and feelings on the matter.

* * *

 

Chapter 1:

"Stop staring at me." Maria grumbles as she feels his eyes for what feels like the 80th time this morning.

"Why are you moving like you hurt?" He frowned as her eyes darted up to meet his and narrowed his eyes at her, didn't like the look on her face. Or the non answer as she glances away from him and back to the computer like she didn't understand the question. "Get up…' she sighed as she stood up and trailed him to the bunk room. Stepping through as he held open the door before looking to where Sanchez was standing at his locker. Glancing between them with a raised eyebrow. 'Get out."

Sanchez gave her a wry look as he left the room. Clearly not impressed but slightly amused by his barking. Danny shutting and locking the door.

"What's your problem?" Maria asked, not surprised that he's not intimidated or put off by her tone.

"What's your problem. You flinched when you sat down this morning. You are not lifting anything with your right arm and you're holding your ribs."

"It's nothing."

"It's not nothing. What happened?" His voice lowering as he approached her. Maria could feel her defences rising up, pissed she couldn't get two hours without someone noticing.

"Don't talk to me like I'm a victim."

Danny ignores the tone, the look on her face and the finger she points at him. Focusing instead on her and the way she is not answering his questions.

"It's 90 degrees outside. Why are you wearing a long sleeve shirt?"

"Because this place is a freezer and you keep the car 30 below."

"Stop dodging.' he says as he points a finger in her face. Hates the look on her face as she glances away from him. 'Did someone hurt you?"

"Danny.' She's still not answering but he knows the answer, knew it when he asked the question. How she was holding herself, the way she was sitting, how she wasn't meeting his gaze. Stepped close and lowered his voice again.

"If you leave it to my imagination it's gonna be 20 times worse. It's obviously not your face so it's beneath your clothes which means it's someone who wanted you to hide the marks…'

"It's over. I threw him out on his ass.' She can see the anger that slides over his face.

"What happened?" The words are practically growled at her.

"Back off! I took care of it."

"You report him?" he could see the tick in her jaw and watched the way she glanced away from him. "Why the hell not?"

"You want my name in a police report for a domestic… what the hell is that gonna say about me Danny?"

"A domestic?"

She closed her eyes and took a 3 count inside her head. "Danny."

"That prick from Vice? He hit you?"

"We got into it. He didn't like my answers."

"Did you start it or did you protect yourself?"

"I pissed him off, he exploded, I tried to leave and things escalated."

"And he hit you?" He asked again, watching as she shrugged but didn't answer him. Again.

"I said something mean, he…'

"I don't care what the fuck you said that doesn't give him the right to hit you!"

"Keep your voice down! I don't think they heard you at 1PP!" She can see the way his jaw clenched all the way to his toes.

"What happened?!"

"He asked me to move in with him!' the confusion that came over his face was almost worth it,

"He… how the hell did?"

"I told him no… we're not there… we were nowhere near there and he…'

"Didn't like being told no?"

"We got into it. He said it's my fault that we don't see each other more, that I wasn't making 'us' a priority."

"And?" He watched as she crossed her arms over her chest and then immediately dropped them, wincing.

"I told him he didn't exactly make it worth it.' he raised an eyebrow and tried to smother the smile that was threatening to pull across his face.

"Taking it that's when he got pissed off?"

She shrugged slightly before nodding slightly

"Well that started the actual verbal fight. Him blaming me for not being open to exploring us more… me telling him that only going for bars and the damn bed… what the hell is he expecting."

"Well you two have been… what 2… 3 years?"

"If you count a once or twice a month bedroom date as a relationship… then yeah."

"I don't."

"Neither do I and even so past 4 or 5 months…' she scowls slightly and he raises an eyebrow

"What?" he asked softly

"Let's just say… hasn't been worth the hassle." She watched as he frowned slightly before clicking his fingers.

"You were out last month…. Did…'

"No." She said it firmly and the look on complete anguish on Danny face made her sigh and start again, softer... "Danny… no, he didn't rape me. We had a few drinks… we had just closed the multiple stabbing case…' Danny nodded taking an even breath, '... it's not that I didn't want where we were going, I just wasn't there yet and... " She shrugged slightly, looking away from him '... and it hurt."

"So he's a selfish asshole and he's stupid… what led to the physical part?"

"He brought you into it and I tried to leave."

"Me… what the hell do I have to do with it?"

"Doesn't matter. I told him we were over, he flipped and...'

"Let me see."

"No."

"You let me see or you talk to IA."

"Fuck you."

"He's been calling you all morning… hasn't he. He's armed Baez!"

"So am I!"

"And if comes to that and you're not on record…' he watches as she frowns 'even if it's just a report."

"Stay out of it!"

"You know that's not gonna happen."

They both jump at the pounding on the door. "Reagan! Baez! Front and center!"

"I'm gonna be right here…' Danny says and watches as she sighs before nodding slightly.

"Fine."


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

* * *

 

She gives a weathered down version of the events and Dooley takes the statement before watching as Danny stares at her until she sighs. He waits them out, knowing that there was more she told Danny than she was telling him.

"I have some bruising…' Dooley set the pen down, trying hard not to let anything show on his face. She was clearly reluctant and here because Danny was pushing the issue.

"Do you want me to have…'

"No."

"Yes." Danny said at the same time.

"No.' Maria said firmly, glaring at Danny who matched the look. Both ignoring Dooley as he glanced between them.

"You have someone who you would be comfortable with taking a couple of photos?"

"I don't want anyone else to know."

"If he hit you hard enough to bruise you Baez… he needs to be held accountable for that."

"I wasn't exactly blameless."

"Did you hit him?"

"Yes."

"Before or after he assaulted you." Dooley pressed, watching as she sighed.

"After…'

"So you protected yourself?"

"I don't want to do this."

"If he was willing to do this to you… someone he supposedly cares about, what is he doing to people he doesn't care about." Dooley says softly, watching as she sighs. "Who would you be comfortable with taking the photos…'

"You're not gonna like it." Baez says softly and watches he glances between them before nodding.

"I'll clear out the bunks." Dooley says as he rises and leaves the office.

"Me?" Danny asks as soon as the sergeant is out of the room.

"You're going to look at them anyways.' Maria says softly and he nods and watches as she shifts. 'And I think I need you to wrap my ribs."

"Do you need x-rays?"

"I don't know."

"Ready?"

"Yeah…'

* * *

 

Dooley blocks the door, watching as Baez undoes the buttons on her shirt before shrugging out of it. Revealing the tank top she wore beneath her shirt and the first layer of bruises. Danny's jaw already clenched at the bruises on her arm. The hand print was clear as day on her upper arm and she had two further down around her wrist and below her elbow. Also had deep bruising forming over her right shoulder. Dooley watching as Danny took the photos and paused waiting her out.

Dooley frowning as he watched her take a slow deep breath before closing her eyes and lifted the tank top she was wearing over her head. The motion obviously painful and it was easy to see why.

Dooley can feel his own jaw tick at the sea of bruises over her right side, back, and flank. Is not surprised to see the pure anger on Danny's face. Maria watching as he takes a slow even breathe,

"Legs?" Danny asks softly and she sighs softly as she let's her hands drop to her pants.

"Yeah.' she undoes her belt and shoes before letting them slide over her hips. There a few on her legs but nothing compared to her side.

"Kidney punches?" Danny questioned and she nodded, letting him move around her.

"Hurts." It looks like it hurts, Dooley doesn't know how the hell she is standing straight, let alone functioning.

He doesn't waste time, simply moves through the photos quickly before handing Dooley the camera.

"Take her to the hospital."

"Yes sir."

"I do not need a hospital."

"You have deep purple bruising on your ribs and you're favoring your side and your arm... Go to the hospital.' Dooley says seriously and waited until she nods. 'I'll get this rolling and talk to the Captain. IA will probably want a statement."

"Yeah."

"Hospital.' Dooley says as he points at Danny before leaving them to let her get dressed.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

* * *

 

"I do not want 600 people looking at me Danny." Maria says as they park outside the ER. Doesn't comment on the way Danny's hands are wrapped tightly around the steering wheel, or the way he takes a slow even breath before looking at her.

"I'll take care of it… we need to make sure that you are okay."

"Yeah I know."

* * *

 

She trailed behind him, arms wrapped around herself. He is clearly looking for someone and she smiles to herself when she sees Karen. One of Linda's close friends from when she worked here.

"Hey Karen… a moment."

"Sure.' Danny pulled her away from the main activity, 'what's up?"

"Partner needs a work up… needs to be kept low profile."

"Okay. I'll get Doctor Johnson, she's good."

"Thank you."

"Come on Maria, let's get you a room."

"She's already been processed, this is just medical clearance." Danny says softly and Karen nods, watching as Maria methodically removes her clothes and puts the gown on. Her eyes taking in the bruising before it disappears beneath the gown.

"You'll need a copy of whatever reports?"

"Yeah."

"I'll let Doctor Johnson know."

"Thank you."

* * *

 

Maria gives a tired smile as Danny fusses with the blankets over her legs before giving her a small smile. "Dooley tell you to stay away from him?"

"Yep."

"I'm telling you the same thing Reagan… you wanted me to trust the system. You have to as well." He nods, squeezing her hand before frowning as her phone buzzed again.

"What's he saying?"

"I don't care." She said honestly and he nods before gesturing to her phone.

"Keep them."

"I will." She unlocks it, sees Danny glance at the message. Various versions of 'call me' and 'I'm sorry' and 'stop ignoring me' texts.

"And don't answer him."

"Hadn't planned on it."

Danny turns the phone display off and hands it back to her. They both look over as the doctor steps in.

"Hi. I'm Doctor Patricia Johnson. I was told that you needed a check over?"

"Yeah."

"Would you like Detective Reagan to step out?"

"No.'

"Some people are more comfortable talking about what happened when they are alone." Johnson says softly and Maria shrugs,

"He's already seen everything and he's just going to read the reports."

"Alright. Let's get started."

* * *

 

Danny settles down in the chair. Maria's on her side, eyes closed. Not sleeping but resting. Obviously emotionally exhausted from the day. They were waiting on the blood work to come back before they take her down to x rays to check her ribs.

They both look up as the Doctor opens the door. "Detective could you step outside for a moment…'

"Doctor… seriously it's fine. I'm just going to tell him anyways." Maria says as she sits up and Danny frowns at the uncertain look that comes over Dr. Johnson's face.

"I really think he should…'

"Just tell me." Maria says, her voice tired and the woman nods before standing at the end of the bed.

"We're gonna have to adjust how we do the rest of your tests and I have another doctor coming down to check you over."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Not wrong per say… just going to use an abundance of caution."

"Why?"

Danny shifts as she glances between them before focusing on Maria with a small smile.

"You're pregnant."

Danny could see the news hit her like a ton of bricks and could feel it settle across his senses as well. The anger that been building at the back of his neck pooling through his chest.

"What? No… that's not possible."

"Even the most effective birth control methods can fail… I've asked a colleague I trust to be discrete to come down and check you over. Do you have any idea how far along you may be?"

"Danny…' she's pulling at the blankets and the doctor backs up as Danny rises, the panic clear on her face. 'He's never going to let me go if he finds out I'm pregnant! That's why I was always so damn careful… he talked about kids like they were the end all be all of everything."

"Hey! Hey! You listen to me." Danny grips her shoulder, stilling her movements before cupping her face. His eyes meeting and holding hers. "He is gonna have to get through me to get to you. Okay?"

Maria takes a slow breath letting his strength settle her, knew it was a promise he was going to keep. His eyes clear, honest. Sincere. "Okay."

"You're gonna be okay…' he says softly and she nods before blowing out a slow breath and pitching forward. Feeling his arms wrap around her shoulders, holding her tightly. 'You're gonna be okay.' He repeats, for both of them.

He watches as the Doctor stares at the chart in her hands, giving them the illusion of privacy until Maria calms down. Her body relaxing in his arms, though her grip doesn't relax on his shirt. "You're gonna be okay."

"I'm sorry…' she keeps her eyes closed as Danny pulls back, his hands framing her face, thumbs sweeping over her cheeks, brushing away tension.

"Look at me.' she does, meeting his eyes and letting out a shaky breath, 'this is not your fault."

"I know…' she starts at the knock on the door.

"That's gonna be Doctor Garrison… she's an OBGYN. She's just going to check you over, if you have any questions for her she will be happy to answer them."

"Thank you."

"Of course."


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

"Looking at your blood work along with what you have told me, you're probably about 5 weeks pregnant. There is not much testing I can do yet because it's just too small. The trauma you have sustained is well away from where the pregnancy is and if you take it easy it shouldn't impact it at all."

"Okay."

"Have you felt anything?"

"No… nothing."

"Okay, obviously we gotta take a look at your kidneys and ribs but with the pregnancy we're gonna be precautionary and go for an MRI. There is no radiation involved and we will get a clear picture of your ribs. Your kidneys and even your uterus."

"Okay."

"We will know more in a couple of hours."

"Thank you.' Danny says softly and she nods.

"I'll get you set up and someone will be down to get you in a few minutes."

"Thank you." Maria says.

* * *

 

"Be right here when you get back." Danny promises, watching as she nods.

"Okay." He frowns as his phone dings the moment she is out of the room. Pulling it out to glance at the display. *call me when able - Dad*

"Hey. You know when you text we know who you are…'

"How is your partner?"

"Heard already?"

"Your captain gave it directly to me reference your 'request' for discretion to determine how to handle the investigation."

"So that means 3 people know?"

"Your sergeant, your captain and now me."

"Who are you going to assign to it?"

"Deciding that now. How is she?"

"Still running tests."

"Should I come down there?" Frank asked softly, heard Danny's sigh.

"Not yet."

"I'll call you back when we've determined how we are going to handle this."

"Will do."

* * *

 

She's back in a just under an hour, Danny giving her a smile. "I'm starving."

"I'll see if we can get you something to eat."

"Thank you." He gets her a sandwich from the break room when the doctor clears it, says the results should be in a few minutes and she will meet them in the room.

* * *

 

"The MRI results were pretty much what I was expecting.' Maria watches as Dr. Johnson turns the screen towards her, pointing out different images. 'Not surprisingly you have several large contusions to your ribs. Ribs 6, 7, 8, 9 and 10. You also have a contusion to your kidney. Which should heal on its own in a couple of days. You have 3 incomplete fractures to your ribs directly over your right kidney. Any further trauma could complete the fractures so you need to take care to not aggravate them further."

"Which means light duty." Maria said softly,

"Yes. 4 - 6 weeks."

"Great.' She murmurs,

"But this tiny thing here…' she points to a different image, watching as Maria's and Danny's eyes focused on it. 'That is the pregnancy…'

"Wow…' Danny says softly, 'hard to think that's gonna be a baby."

"Right.' Maria murmured,

"I've printed it out for you.' She hands the image over, watching as Maria takes it carefully. 'I'm gonna get the report finished and emailed over to Danny before the end of the day."

"Thank you."

"Here is your doctor's note. You of course need to follow up with your doctor and your own personal OB."

"I will."

"With in 2 weeks."

"Of course."

"I'll let you get dressed and get your discharge paperwork."

"Thank you."

"I'm gonna be right outside… take a minute if you need it." Danny says softly, watching as she nods.

* * *

 

Danny is waiting for her in the hallway, "Ready?"

"For?"

"1PP." He watched as her eyes closed before nodding.

"Yeah."

* * *

 

Dooley, Captain Crowin, Lt Blake from IA and his father are inside his office when they get there. Danny handing his father the reports from the ER, watching as he nods and sets them aside.

"Detective… how are you feeling?"

"Tired."

"I'm sure. I'm sorry you are here for this reason."

"Yeah… me too."

"I just need to you run me through what happened… nothing you say is going to leave this room until we have a plan in action."

"Okay."

Danny watches as she sets the phone on the table between them, silenced but face up.

* * *

 

She's monotone and methodical. Going through the events with more detail that she had given Danny or Dooley. Details of the fight, how he had held her against the wall of his apartment by her hair as he delivered the punches to her back while railing about how she couldn't leave him too. How she managed to grab a lamp and slam it against his hip, surprising him and then how she was able to use his surprise to get out of there. Everyone noticing the way her phone would light up with a text message every few minutes. Danny watching as Blake make a tick on his paper for each text.

"Okay…' Frank said softly, 'I know that this difficult for you but we are going to take care of this."

"Thank you."

"Do you have somewhere to stay tonight?"

"Um…' she takes an even breath 'I will figure something out."

"Okay. We will let you know how we are going forward from here."

"Thank you."

"Take her back to the house… don't leave her alone." Dooley says evenly and Danny nods, standing with her.

"Yes sir."


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five.

Danny waits until they are back in the car, "You know you're staying with me right."

"Danny…'

"Until this guy is taken care of. He knows where you are, I'm not leaving your side."

"I can always stay at a hotel."

"No… you're still by yourself. Seriously. I have a guest bedroom and you'll be able to rest. Don't have to explain yourself." He said it softly and she turned her head, facing him before nodding slightly.

"I need to go pick up some things."

"We'll do that now. Come on."

* * *

 

He clears it with Dooley and drives her back to her place. Hovers nearby and tries to not make it look like he's watching her. "Get enough for a week.' He says softly and she nods. 'I don't want to frequent any place you would normally go until we know the plan."

"Okay." She's moving quickly as she packs a duffle bag of off duty clothes and then few pair of her suits to get her through the week. She doesn't comment as Danny takes the suits from her and lays them over his arm. Truth was they were heavy and she was sore as hell. She glances around again, trying to think of what else she should grab.

"Bathroom stuff?" He asks softly, watching as she sighs and nods.

"Right." She's back out in a few minutes, sees he has grabbed her NYPD jacket and vest from the closest. "I think that's everything."

"Come on.' He helps her lock up before heading down to the car. He has everything put in the trunk and is just locking it when he hears his voice.

"MARIA!"

He watches as she tenses to the her toes. Face losing color and hates it. Hates him.

"Get in the car.' He says firmly and she gives him a small glance, her hand gripping his jacket,

"He doesn't know yet…' she reminds him, can hear his footsteps as he closes the distance between them.

"Blow him off and get in the car."

"I ain't got nothing to say to you.' She says firmly, 'I told you to lose my number."

"Maria… I was drunk… I know that…"

"We're done. We were done awhile ago." She's not surprised that Danny has planted himself between her and John, his body tense but not threatening.

"You heard the lady. Get in the car Partner." She does, pulling open the door and watching as John stalls in his progress to close the distance between them. Obviously not wanting to challenge Danny.

"We're not over Maria!"

"You're done.' Danny says firmly as he waits Maria's door closes and locks before walking around and getting in his own side. 'Leave her alone."

"I'll call you tomorrow!" John calls out as Danny slams his door, and starts the car.

"This need to happen sooner rather than later." Danny mutters as he pulls into traffic and sees her nod out of the corner of his eye.

* * *

 

Danny breaks for Dooley's office as soon as they are back at the station and she settles at her desk before rubbing her fingers into her temple. Trying and failing to get rid of the headache that was brewing there.

"Baez!" Dooley's voice ringing through the office and she stands, heading his way. Danny shutting the door behind her. "I've put a lock on your personal file and Reagan's. If anyone tries to access it, the Captain, myself and the PC will be alerted immediately who it was and the information will not be granted..."

She didn't even know that was possible but felt herself relax slightly, "Okay."

"I've rearranged the on call schedule for the next couple weeks to keep you from being on call until you are released from light duty. Diaz and Sanchez both jumped for the OT. Reagan said you are going to be crashing at his place for safety?"

"Yes Sir."

"Good. You'll be out of the city. It will be safer out there. But I want you to both be careful. This guy is a loose cannon and he's obviously dangerous."

"I don't want a be fuss to be made…'

"He's called you at least 20 times today. Not to mention the texts. Reagan said he was waiting for you at your place?"

She nods, glancing to where Danny was standing. The concern on both of their faces unnerving. "Yes."

"I don't want to know what would have happened if you had been alone.' Dooley says it softly, watching as she blows out a slow breath. 'I would rather be overly cautious then have things escalate further and risk aggravating your injuries…' he glanced to the papers in front of him. 'The Captain looked at your medical reports from the ER. Wants you to be cleared by your personal doctor reference your kidneys before you come back."

"Sir… It's just sitting at a desk."

"With 6 bruises ribs, 1 bruised kidney and 3 fractured ribs that still has to hurt like hell. Take a couple of days off and rest. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Reagan?"

"I'll stay with her. Come on Partner. Let's go home."

* * *

 

Maria smiles as he shoulders open the door, giving her a half shrug as he calls into the house. "Boys. Guest!"

"Hi Maria!' Jack calls as he sees her and she gives a half wave as Danny carries her stuff into the guest bedroom. She follows him into the room and glances around. Has to admit that it's a nice room.

"Queen size bed, blackout curtains. Bathroom is through there. Television. The boys can show you how to use it…'

"It's fine Danny… really. Thank you."

"I'm gonna get dinner rolling. Anything you want?"

"I don't care… anything would be great."

"Okay. I'll let you get settled."

She had been to his new place a couple of times when he needed to stop in for whatever reason, or the few times she had been over for something with the boys. But she had never been in this room, it had an attached walk in closet. A dresser that had a large television on it. The bed was made up and had several pillows on it. She took a moment to unpack and then shower and change into her pajamas. Frowning at the image staring back at her from the mirror. The bruises were worse than this morning. The deep purple bruising from almost below her arm to her waist. Spanned across her back to her spine. They were all on her right side because he was right handed and had pinned her face first into the wall by her hair while he unloaded on her side.

She shivers dispite the heat in the room and quickly pulls the long sleeve shirt and pants on, covering the bruises from view. Stepped out to hear Jack and Sean in the kitchen with Danny.

"What's going on?"

"She just needs to stay here for a few days…' She stepped in and watched as his eyes darted towards her.

"We should tell them, just in case."

Danny holds her eyes before nodding slightly, admitting she had a point.

"Whatever your comfortable with." Both eyes dart towards her and she gives them a small smile. Trying to figure out how to word what was going on,

"The guy I have been seeing, he hurt me and he didn't take the news that we aren't seeing each other anymore seriously. So we decided that it would be safer for me to be somewhere not at home."

"Okay." Jack says softly, scanning her quickly and Maria gives a small smile.

"How did he hurt you?" Sean asked

"Not your business." Danny says firmly and immediately, Maria giving a thankful smile.

"What's he look like?" Jack asked and she pulls out her phone, scrolling through it before turning it towards the boys, watching as they both take a long look.

"He's a cop?" Jack asks softly,

"Yeah. He doesn't know where Danny lives and no one can access that information right now. So he shouldn't be able to find me here."

"But if he does…' Danny says as he gestures to both boys. 'You lock your doors and call 911."

"Everything is gonna be fine."

—-


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

Danny watches as she curls up on the corner of the couch, reading a book she had poached off the bookshelf. The boys both bang out around 10 and he takes a moment to take a shower and just breathe. Giving himself a moment to process this day.

He changes for the night and steps out to settle in his chair. Turning onto the basketball game and lowering the volume.

"You good?" He asks softly.

"I'm fine Danny… just…' she shrugs, 'a lot."

"How are you with the…' he makes a vague gesture to her stomach and watched as she blew out a long slow breath,

"I honestly have… no words."

"You got time."

"Yeah.' She says softly, 'I know. I'm tired… I think I'm gonna go to bed."

"Okay…'

"Thank you Danny."

"Of course."

* * *

 

She's surprised she sleeps as well as she does and as late. Waking near 10 the next morning, Finds Danny in the living room, reading the paper and smiles as he glances up at her. The smile on his face soft as he scans her, 'hey."

"Hi."

"How are you feeling?"

"Um… sore.' She said honestly and he nods, '... I gotta go see my Mom… Sister…"

"Of course."

"Tell them who to look out for."

"Yeah. Does he know where they…'

"No… but it's not hard to find either of them."

"Make sense, when do you want to go over there?"

"I usually have dinner there every other friday… which would be tonight...' the frown that tugged his lips told her what he thought of that plan. 'It's the only time I really get to see them."

"I don't want to leave you on your own."

"I know."

"What if… what if I drive you over there… me and the boys get dinner nearby and then you call us when you're done and I'll come pick you up?"

"That could work."

* * *

 

Dinner went about as well as she thought it would, giving them both a photo of him and the instructions to not tell him anything. Let them both look at the bruise on her side and promised that she was safe, staying with a friend, another cop.

"Be safe."

"Always Mami."

"I love you."

"I know."

* * *

 

She smiles as she steps downstairs and sees the front seat empty and waiting for her. "Good?"

"It went okay.' She said softly and saw him nod.

"Alright. Let's go home."

* * *

 

She crashes as soon as they get home, not used to just relaxing and her body telling her that she needs sleep.

Saturday is an adventure, the boys are hilarious and they spend the day watching Marvel movies and catching her up on the universe when they hear she hasn't seen any of them. She enjoyed them and the company.

Everyone pretends not to notice the bruises on her skin when her shirt shifts as she gets up from the couch. Or the fact that Danny has dropped the AC several degrees so she can wear a jacket at all times.

Jack holding up the next DVD and launching into details about the filming locations. Danny giving her a smile as she glanced his way before gesturing to the couch beside him.

Danny makes something for dinner that is amazing and then joins her on the couch for the game. Boys both occupying the other chairs, everyone going to bed slightly sour at the loss.

"You got your things tomorrow?" She asks softly and he nods but looks uncertain.

"Church and dinner… you should join us."

"Don't think that would be weird?"

"No. I don't want you to be alone either."

* * *

 

She has nothing to wear to church, is her first thought that morning. Nothing that won't show something she would rather keep covered. She jumps at the soft knock on the door before silently berating herself as she calls for him to come in.

"Hey. You almost ready?" He is and she scowls slightly as she stares at the closet.

"I didn't plan for Church…' she said as she gestures to the closet. 'I don't have anything to wear."

"Oh…' he glances over the clothes. 'Wear what you wear to work."

He watches as she makes a vague gesture to her arms and the bruises that have settled in. "Okay… pants and tank top. I'll be right back."

She does, zipping up her boots and heard his soft knock a few minutes later. Accepting the white button up from him.

"It will probably be big but…"

"It's fine… thank you." He nods, watching as she shrugs into it and does up the middle buttons. Tying it carefully at the bottom and tucking it into her belt. Making a fashionable make shift overshirt. "Good?"

"You look great. Come on."

* * *

 

Church is what she expects, sitting between Jack and Danny. She doesn't see anyone else and she's almost sure that it is by design but Danny ushers her out and too the car before she can think about it too hard. Heading to his Dad's place. They get there early, Frank greeting them from the sitting room as Jack and Sean both go off to find Henry.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay… Ribs are still really sore but that's probably to be expected. I see my doctor on Tuesday."

"He driving you crazy yet?" Frank asks as Danny disappears to do something in the kitchen.

"No he's been great…' She says seriously and Frank smiles, '... Any ideas how we are going forward?"

"On my agenda first thing Monday morning. Is he still calling you?"

"Yeah… I haven't answered him."

"That's good."

"His sergeant reached out to me too. I think just to make sure I was okay.' she shrugs and gives a small smile 'I didn't answer him either."

"Smart, just keep your head down, we're gonna keep you safe."

"I know Sir."

"Frank."

"Of course.' Maria says with a small smile, feeling Frank's hand settle on her shoulder, very gently.

"Come on, let's go save the kitchen from Danny."

* * *

 

Erin shows up about 20 minutes later, "Maria?' She glances between Frank and Maria quickly before setting the dish down. 'What are you doing here?"

"Joining us for dinner.' Frank said with a wide grin,

"O...kay.' She watches as Maria slices through the vegetables quickly before Danny steps in and gives her a smile.

"Hey Sis."

"Brother.' She tosses back at him, watching as he crosses to the oven and checks on whatever is inside. 'Alright what is going on?"

"Full disclosure when everyone is here.' Frank said softly, 'for now we're prepping dinner."

* * *

 

Danny watches as Maria pushes the sleeves of her shirt up past her elbow, the two clear handprints on her lower left arm and the bruises on her right still stark against her skin. His eyes darting towards Erin to see her eyes locked on them too. Frank pausing slightly in his movements before smoothly handing her the seasoning.

Maria catching sight of the bruises and going to pull her sleeves back down. "You don't need to do that.' Frank says gently and she pauses before nodding but her hands were shaking slightly. 'Danny why don't you show Maria the garden."

"Sure. Come on Partner,' he holds a hand out to her and she steps towards him. Letting out a shaky breath as he pulls open the back door.

"Henry works on this?"

"Yeah, says it keeps him busy.' He says softly and she nods, 'you don't have to hide them Maria."

"I know… I just…' she shrugs 'I was hot and I forgot about them."

"I know. Are you wearing a tank top?"

She nods and he does as well,

* * *

 

"Who the hell did that to her?"

"It's still being investigated and it is being handled."

"That is serious trauma Dad."

"It is being handled.' He said firmly and she nods

"She's in danger though. That's why she is here?"

"She's here because she's been through something no one should have to deal with and she's dealing with a lot."

"And Danny won't let her be alone because whoever put those bruises on her is still in play."

"Yes…. but she's his partner and by extension part of this family."

"Of course she is." Erin said firmly,

"So we are going to have dinner and a good time."

"Of course."

They stay outside until Jamie and Eddie arrive. Frank looking outside to see that Danny had convinced her to lose the oversized shirt, the bruise that covered her shoulder was darker than the one on her arms. Both were sitting at the patio table, talking softly as they stared out at the yard.

He called everyone into the dining room and watched as they all glanced at him. "What's going on Dad?" Jamie said softly when no one else did.

"I'm not going to go into details but I will give you the highlights and then everyone is going to take a moment and we're going to continue with dinner." Got a chorus of nods and stares. "Danny's partner will be joining us for dinner tonight and possibly for future dinners…' he held up a hand to still words before they formed. 'She was assaulted and due to the nature of the attack and the perpetrator she needs to remain with someone for her protection."

"Is she okay?" Eddie asked softly.

"She's pretty sore.' Jack said softly, 'has some really bad bruises."

"But you know who did it?" Jamie's voice as he scans the faces of the room

"I do and we are working on a plan to deal with them accordingly."

"It's a cop… isn't it." Henry said firmly and Frank nods.

"It is."

"Witnesses?"

"Security camera… IA is working a couple of leads, discreetly. That's all I'm willing to discuss at this time… she doesn't need 200 questions, just support. Jack, could you go tell them dinner is ready."

"Of course." Jack comes back 20 seconds later and takes his seat. Danny a few seconds behind him and gives what came only be a warning look to the room. Maria a few seconds behind him. Gives Nikki a small smile at her involuntary gasp at the bruises.

Danny pulling out her chair and waiting until she was settled before sitting to her right, beside his father. "Everyone hungry?"

"Starving.' Maria says softly and he gives a wide grin.

"Alright. Let's eat."

—-


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

* * *

 

"I really think you should give yourself the rest of the week."

"I'm just going to be sitting at my desk."

"A contusion to your kidney is nothing to write off Maria, the bruising is extensive and you still have suspects that come into the station yes?"

The way she doesn't answer is answer enough.

"Pregnancy puts a strain on your kidneys and even though it still early I would rather stay on the extremely safe side."

"Whatever you think is best Doc.' Danny says softly and Maria cuts her eyes at him. 'Seriously. It's not like we both don't have a billion hours of time."

"Not the point Reagan."

"I need you to be okay.' He says softly, knows that it is playing dirty and does not care. Watching as she holds his gaze before letting out a deep sigh.

"Fine. I'll take the week off if I'm released to my desk on Monday."

"Deal." The doctor says and gives Danny a grateful smile.

* * *

 

"There is more than enough for several charges…' Erin says as she sits down with Frank and Blake 'and a protection order. Considering the escalating tone of his texts."

"Bail?"

"That's going to be a harder sale."

"That's what we were worried about." Frank said softly

"She's safe where she is… it may just need to be a longer stay." Erin says softly, watching as the others in the room nod.

"Yeah."

"He will have no reason to be in the station but he will know where she is going to be every day."

"I'm certain that Reagan will be able to keep a tail off him." Dooley said,"I've already gotten permission for him to park in a monitored spot while at station to make sure a GPS isn't placed on his car."

"Yeah."

"I'll speak with his squad, make it abundantly clear there will be severe consequences to any one assisting him in trying to locate her."

"I'll get the arrest warrant." Erin said softly,

"I'll notify his Commander." Frank says and watches as Dooley sighs as he stands.

"I will tell Baez."

* * *

 

Dooley is there when they execute the warrant, Frank there as well. Not surprised by the confusion and mayhem that follow.

"Detective John Rodriguez, you are under the arrest for the assault and battery, attempted imprisonment, harassment, and use of force against Maria Baez. You have the right to attorney, you have the right to remain silent,...' He's yelling about how it's all a mistake and you don't understand and let me explain. Others yelling to let him go, to let him explain. Frank stepping into the room and silencing it as he left the room silently under his look.

He waits to make sure he has everyone attention. "I know you all are shocked, as was I, but let me make this extremely clear…' he pauses makes sure everyone is listening. '... if anyone so much as attempts to assist him in reaching out to Detective Baez, in any fashion, for any reason, they will be dealt with harshly. If anyone attempts to coerce her to change her statements or to recant or approaches her in any fashion about this case they will immediately be relieved of duty and disciplined."

"How is she?" Stanz, Rodriguez's Sergeant asked softly and Frank sighs as he glances his way.

"Recovering."

* * *

 

Danny watches as she settles at the table.

"He got bail.' She said softly and he nods,

"I know."

"They've suspended him pending the results of the case."

"He deserves it Maria…'

"I know but doesn't mean I like being the reason for it."

"You're not the reason for it… he is."

"I know… I know that."

"He made his choice that night… you are doing the right thing. You have to protect yourself. Your baby." He watched as her hand drops to her stomach, covering it carefully.

"He's going to flip when he finds out." He reaches his hand out towards her, watching as she takes it with a small smile. Squeezes firmly as he holds her gaze.

"You are going to be fine."

"I know."

* * *

 

They fall into a routine and Maria has to admit it's easy. She's seven weeks pregnant and still not really feeling anything other than disbelief but she has time.

She is still on light duty for another 4 weeks until her ribs heal. She gets a couple of looks but whatever Dooley has said to everyone has scared them silent. Her phone has remained quiet but she's not surprised that it doesn't last.

Middle of week 3 a text from an unknown number 'We need to talk Maria… you can't believe that this will stick.' She gives her phone to Danny, who immediately reports it to Dooley.

'You have nowhere to stay… wherever you are won't keep you there forever.' She frowns at the text and can feel Danny's hands on her shoulders.

"Ignore him. You're fine and you staying until we catch this bastard." Less than an hour later she gets a call from her landlord to say that her placed had been broken into and set on fire. Danny driving her to the scene. It's crawling with cops, fire units and he can see the familiar black SVU show up as well.

Her car torched in it's parking spot and she sighs. Feels Danny's hand on her shoulder. "Come on…'

Dooley calls to have everything processed and security tapes pulled from the area. But it's trashed, windows broken.

Her clothes destroyed, everything in her bedroom was gone. Thankfully the fire had been mostly confined in there and she was able to save most of the things in her living room.

Danny frowns as he glances to where she is sitting on the back of one of the ambulances, leaning back against the truck and staring at nothing. "Hey Partner.' She just blinks at him and he turns as his father walks up. Maria sitting up straight.

"We'll post a uniform…' Frank says, 'let you come back as soon as the scene is released to get the rest of your things."

"Thank you."

* * *

 

She retreats to her bedroom as soon as they get home and he leaves her be. Tells the boys that it was a long day and gets two nods. Dinner is quiet affair and he would do anything to make this better for her. To take some of the stress off her shoulders.

Gets a text the next morning from Dooley. *Scene released. Clear it out*

*10-4*

Calls his father. "I want a team of movers at her place…' gets silence, 'she's exhausted and the last thing she needs to be doing is moving boxes with 3 busted ribs."

"I'll arrange it. 10 am?"

"Wilco."

He turns her alarm off and let's her sleep. Wakes her near 930 and tells her to get dressed, they are heading to her place.

* * *

 

"What's all this?"

"Gonna help us box up everything you want… then you tell me what you want at the house and what you want stored."

"Okay."

"Don't lift anything."

She's surprised when halfway through the second box Danny stops her.

"Seriously… bring some stuff to the house. Get settled… it's gonna be a bit before we can find you a new place."

"It's your house."

He moves slowly but grips both shoulders, holding her gaze.

"Right now… it's yours too. So bring whatever you want. We will make it work."

"Okay."

* * *

 

She has to admit that having more of her things around helps settle her nerves, makes it seem less temporary and more normal. Though things with Danny always feel normal and better yet. He always makes her feel safe, even when the world does not.

It doesn't stop, she keeps getting texts. Danny activates the fourth number on his line and she gets herself a new phone. Turning her phone into Dooley because she is tired of dealing with the constant stress. Gives her mom the new number. Tells her no one else can have it.

Dooley tells dispatch that she can be reached through Reagan and she settles with silence. Letters are intercepted before they reach her and she tries not to let the constant eyes on her drive her crazy.

Danny's edgy but holding it together for them both, glares at anyone who even dares to breathe near her.

"I need clothes.' She says softly and he glances towards her. 'I know that is probably the last thing you…"

"You need clothes, where do you want to go?" He asks and she sighs softly and he's surprised that at tears that build in her eyes. The way she tilts her head to glance out the window. "Maria?"

She blinks back the tears and recenters herself. "There is a place I like near my apartment."

"We'll go this weekend.' He promises and she nods, letting her head lean against the window.


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

* * *

 

He's off the radar and that makes everyone uneasy. Everyone in the squad is watching her six and she knows even though Danny's out at a scene that she's not going anywhere for the night until he's back. She's 10 weeks and her ribs have finally stopped hurting but she's tired… all the time, finally feeling something of the pregnancy. Decides to take a nap in the bunk room until he gets back. Gets a '10-4' should be less than an hour response from Danny.

She wakes to the door slamming open. "Did you think you could hide from me forever! You can't ignore me! THAT'S MY CHILD TOO MARIA! YOU WON'T KEEP ME FROM IT!"

She drops off the edge of the bed and manages to escape his grip by slamming her foot into his face. Using the leverage and his surprise to slide herself across the floor and beneath the other bunk. Hand scrambling for her gun. She comes across her empty holster just as everyone descends on him. His voice echoing through the walls and it takes three men to bring him down and drag him out of the room.

Dooley frowns as they drag him bloody and screaming out of the bunks. "Where Baez?!"

"Still in there!" Sanchez yells back and he darts in there. The room looks empty, the bed she had been sleeping in trashed, mattress half on, half off the frame. Blood on the floor.

"Baez!" She doesn't answer him and he forces himself to take an even breath, lowering his voice. "Baez he's gone, he's secured... where are you at?"

The half hitch in her breathing is the only clue and he frowns as he follows it, dipping to see that she had wedged herself completely beneath the far bunk, against the wall, her hand latched on her empty holster... "He's gone…'

"He's gonna be back…'

"Not tonight.' Dooley promises, 'come on." He helps her out from beneath the bed, watching as she sits on the bottom bunk. Her clothes covered in dirt and dust from the scuffle. "You got a change of clothes?"

She's shaking, her entire body but she nods. He opens her locker, hands her the spare clothes.

"You got it?"

"I got it."

She manages to change her clothes, trying her best to breathe. Dooley checks back in on her a few minutes later. "Reagan's on the way, he's going to take you home…' she nods 'do you need a bus?"

Dooley frowns as she shakes her head no but still isn't really speaking. She hears him before she sees him, his voice booming through the squad room. "Where is she? Sarge! Where the hell is she?"

"Bunks!" Dooley's voice answers, watching as his eyes focus on that door.

Danny crosses the distance and opens the door. Danny's eyes are wide as he scans her. Narrowing his eyes at the jeans and long sleeve shirt she wasn't wearing when he left. She's still shaking and it breaks his heart when the tears start immediately. He steps forward, feeling her arms wrap around his neck in a death grip. He doesn't say anything, simply wraps his arms around her shoulders and let's her cry it out.

She hadn't really until now and now its like the dam had broken and she can't get herself to stop. It kills him, the deep broken wracking sobs that take hold of her body. The way her legs give out below them, dragging them towards the floor. He simply goes with her, ends up with her practically in his lap as he holds her tightly against his chest.

His hand weaves through her hair and rocking her softly. He's not surprised she goes limp against him before she runs out of tears. Her body, her mind, simply too exhausted to process this as well. He shifts her enough to confirm she's simply asleep before adjusting her enough to be able to safely lift her. She's dead weight but he's only got to get her into the bunk. Grabs the covers off another bunk to cover her with and takes a second to make sure her pulse is steady and her breathing even before standing.

A glance at his watch says it's been almost 20 minutes since he got here and he is not surprised to step out and see Dooley, Blake and his father all there.

"He's been taken downtown… where he is going to remain for violating the protection order." Blake says to the silent question, Danny nodding before rubbing his forehead.

"Good."

"How is she?"

"Exhausted… it's been a hell of a week."

"Detective Reagan…' he turned to an uniform as he walked up. 'This was located on your car." He took the evidence bag and sighed.

"This isn't over."

"He was already in custody when I got here.'

"So he's got a friend."

"Yeah."

"Take her home. I don't want to see either of you until Monday." Danny nodded, "Take a laptop, you can work from home."

"Did he…'

"No. He didn't hurt her. Not for trying. Just scared the hell of her. Scared the hell out of us all."

* * *

 

Danny wraps up his notes before heading into the bunks, "Hey Maria…' she blinks before focusing on him. 'Come on. We're going home."

She takes a moment to wash her face before meeting him by the door. He holds her gaze before holding up an arm. Feeling her press against his side. "Thank you."

"Chinese or pizza?"

"Pizza.' She says with a smile.

* * *

 

She's raw from the day and it's clear the boys know but tell her about their normal day. Jack has her help with his homework and it works. It distracts her, keeps her focus on anything but what happened today. But it's after the boys go to bed and the day catches up with her that she can feel herself spiraling.

"Danny?"

"I'm here…' he says as he steps out from the kitchen, she's standing in the middle of the room and he crosses to her. Wraps her in his arms and feels her sag against him. 'I'm here."

"He knows…' she whispers it brokenly and he can feel her shivering and holds her tighter. 'He knows about the baby…' Danny let's his eyes close, let's his hand run through her hair, her face tucked against his neck. 'How does he know?"

"He's a cop… he probably flashed a badge at someone and they gave him whatever he wanted."

She shivers hard and he frowns, "I'm gonna get a blanket… hold on." She trails behind him as he crosses to the couch and he grabs it, wrapping it around her shoulders.

"I'm so cold.'

"I know… come on." He sits, pulling her beside him. She presses against his side completely, head resting on his shoulder.

"I was terrified."

"So was I… I think everyone in the squad room was.' She nods, takes a slow breathe… 'tired?"

"So tired…' she doesn't make any motion to move. 'I'm not ready… I'm not ready to be alone."

"Let me grab a pillow. We will camp out here."

She watches as he disappears into the bedroom, comes back out with a pillow and a heavier blanket.

"This is too small for the both of us."

"Bah.' He waves her off, drops the pillow on one side of the couch and turns the ballgame on. 'Plenty of room. Lay on your side." She does, he watches until she's settled and he lays down beside her, on his back. Holds an arm out towards her and scoots in. Both settling against each other. Maria dragging the blanket he brought out over them both. 'You're an ice cube."

"I know… I'm sorry." She closes her eyes as he presses his hand against her cheek, his other hand wrapping around her shoulders.

"Don't be. Never be sorry. Close your eyes, get some rest."

She passes out almost immediately, her breathing easy against his side and he focuses on the ball game, doesn't even make it halfway before her heartbeat and warmth settles him.

* * *

 

Danny wakes to the beeping of his phone, hears Maria's soft groan as she presses closer to his side. "Not yet.'

"We gotta get up."

"Comfy…' he smiles as she burrows into his chest, her hair tickling his nose and he squeezes her carefully before shifting.

"I gotta make breakfast."

"Kay.' She rotates with him, letting him up but immediately burrowing back down into the pillow.

The boys wander out a few minutes later when their own alarms go off and he watches as they give the couch a second glance before shrugging themselves. She does get up for the food and gives them a small smile as he dishes out the food.

"What are you guys doing today?"

"Working from home… catching up on paperwork."

"I'm fine Danny."

"Sergeant's orders. We're not to be back in the office until Monday."

* * *

 

Erin frowns as Evette steps in, holding up a folder. "You wanted to be kept informed on the Rodriguez case."

Erin nods, she wasn't able to work it but she trusted Evette, had told her why she wasn't able to work it but demanded to be kept in the loop.

"His lawyer says he wants a deal."

"No deals." Erin says firmly and Evette nods, that had been made crystal clear by every part involved.

"We have to at least listen to him."

"We do but we're not dealing him down."

"You want to come with?"

"Yeah."

—-


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine  
Special Warning: **Graphic Descriptions in this chapter.**

* * *

 

Erin watches as the man lowers himself across from them. His lawyer with him. "We're willing to plead to the harassment…'

"Let me just stop you there.' Erin says firmly, 'we have you dead to rights on all of these charges and we're adding more as of tomorrow morning."

"She's confused."

"She's not confused… she's terrified and rightfully so after the hell you have put her through."

"She's carrying our child!" Erin blinked, because no one was supposed to know about that, "MY CHILD!"

"And you still walked into a police station and tried to attack her."

"She won't speak with me!'

Erin took out the photos, slamming them down on the table. The deep bruises stark in the pictures. Saw his eyes lock on them, his face paling. She slammed the reports down on top of them from the hospital. Watching as he stared down at them with something akin to horror.

"You claimed to love her. That you wanted to move forward in your relationship and when she said no because you had been less than gentle with her before, you lost it. You held her against the wall by her hair, while you proceeded to punch her repeatedly. You continued to beat while you ignored her screams that resulted in three 911 calls. The screams that you can hear in the background on two of the 911 calls.

Did you know that you can clearly hear her screaming for you to stop? That you can hear as you continued to punch her until she grabs the lamp off the table beside her and hits you with it. Stunning you long enough for her to get away from you.

That's not the end of it though. We then have her on camera where she ran from the building and you chased her 3 blocks until she was able to get on a city bus.' Erin set the photos down as she went 'you did this to her while neither of you were aware that she was already pregnant with your child. A child you created while you were drunk and you held her down on the bed and proceed to have sexual intercourse with her even though she asked you to slow down, to give her a few minutes, you proceeded with your wants. An action that her doctor then documented…' Erin pulled up a report, adjusting her glasses,

"Patient advised that the bruising and tearing observed to vagina was a result of consensual sexual activity. When questioned if a sexual assault occurred. She advised that it was not but indicated that it was an activity that she was not ready for. Patient was prescribed…' she trails off, and looked up at him. 'Did you know? That you hurt her enough that she had to go have herself checked out and take time off of work to heal. Was there blood?"

"Erin."

"I wasn't speaking to you Charles. I was speaking to your client." She picked up another report and brought it up, "Did you not accuse her of being on her monthly cycle and that it was quote… unquote 'disgusting' to be covered in her blood."

"She didn't say anything…'

"She shouldn't have had too. No deal. We'll take our chances at trial."

* * *

 

Frank frowns as he walks the path to the meeting room and frowned at the man sitting at the table. A far cry from the man he had seen 3 days ago. A man that was raging at the world. This one look like a man who had lost his way.

"Rodriguez…'

"Sir… thank you for seeing me."

"Where is your attorney?"

"I didn't need him here for this."

"What exactly is this?"

"I want…' he trailed off before starting over 'I would like to ask you for my retirement."

"Excuse me…'

"I know I don't deserve it… given my actions… but she's pregnant… and I'm not going to be there. I'll sign whatever you want… I want my pension deferred to her… I have 26 years on the job. It will be more than enough for whatever she needs, whatever the baby needs."

Frank held his eyes before giving a half nod,

"If that can be arranged… It would be binding."

"Of course."

"And permanent. With no recourse for change..."

"Of course… but… don't tell her. She won't accept it and… given everything I've done… she deserves it."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

* * *

 

Everything stops, the random phone calls, the odd letters, the weird stares she sometimes gets. It's almost more unsettling.

* * *

 


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

* * *

 

She's starting to show, given modified work in the field but she's glad to be not be station bound. She's starting to go a little crazy looking at the same 4 walls.

She frowns as Danny hands her a glass of water as he sits beside her with a beer. "Good day today."

"Yeah… nice to be doing my job again.' He smiles, watching as she sets the glass aside and leans back against the couch. 'It's weird."

"What?" He glances over too her, watching as she trials her fingers over her stomach. Following the movements, the slight swell that was undoubtedly a baby.

"Wasn't real before now.' She said softly and Danny raised an eyebrow before nodding he understood. 'I don't know how to do this Danny."

"You're gonna be great.'

"I never thought I would ever do this…' she said softly 'let alone on my own."

"Maria… you are not alone…' she gives a small smile before shaking her head.

"It's not the same…'

"I know it's not but…' he holds up a hand and she nods, watching as he sets it down on her stomach, his entire hand spanning the area... Lets her finger graze his as she met his gaze '... you are gonna be the best Mom. You have so much to give a child."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"I just want this legal shit to be over…'

"I know."

"I gotta start looking for a place."

"You got time… room isn't going anywhere."

"I know…'

"And you know… we're doing okay." Danny says softly, Maria raising an eyebrow.

"You really want to listen to a screaming newborn?" He shrugged before holding her eyes as his hand remains on her stomach.

"Not the worse thing."

* * *

 

Sunday Dinner - Week 11

"He's going before the judge this week.' Erin says 'I'm gonna be there with you. I trust the prosecutor… there are not going to be any surprises."

"I'm going to be there as well." Danny reaches over, covering her hand, feeling her turn it up.

"We all are going to be there." Frank says and Maria nods, watching as Danny squeezes her hand.

"Okay… do you know what his plan is?"

"No. I haven't heard from his lawyer since the first and last meeting." Erin says softly,

"Great."

"How are you feeling?"

"Um… tired. But okay." Maria says softly. "Just ready to move past this."

"I know."

* * *

 

She smiles as Danny hands her a cup of coffee as she steps into the kitchen. "You good."

"I'm good. Gonna try to not worry about it."

"We can help with that.' Sean says. 'You both are coming to my presentation on Wednesday right?"

"Yeah, we're gonna be there." Danny says evenly, "Barring anything work wise."

"Good."

"I'm gonna go get ready.' Maria murmured and he nods, watching as she leaves the room. Both Jack and Sean turning on him.

"We should go do something tonight."

"Like what?"

"Doesn't matter… anything. I mean she's been pretty much on house arrest because he was out and about… but he's in jail. It's as safe as it's gonna get and we all could use a little fun and normal." Sean says softly.

"I know… I'll think of something."

"Okay."

"Get ready for school."

* * *

 

They manage to get through the day, both of them putting up a good front of not focusing on what's gonna happen later this week. Jack texting him at 4. *She likes burgers and american stuff right.*

*Yeah.*

*There is a showing of that movie we wanted to see and a burger joint next door*

*We're leaving in a few minutes. Get the tickets.*

*x4*

"What are you planning?"

"Distractions." He says evenly and she smiles despite herself.

"You don't need to that…'

"I actually think we need to do exactly that. Come on. Let's get out of here."

* * *

 

They head home and change quickly, Danny not commenting on loose shirt she was wearing or the way that the boys were hovering around her.

"So what's the plan?"

"Gotta ask Jack.' Danny hedges, watching as Jack turns wide eyes towards him.

"Wow… throw me right under the bus there."

"You're the one that made them."

"Movies and dinner. Nothing big. Just something… something not here."

"It's sounds great. Thank you."

"Come on. Movie starts at 6."

Danny loves watching her with the boys. The easy way she talks to them. How she listens. How they listen and try their best to make her feel welcome. Feel safe with them. Hopes that he is doing the same.

Maria focuses on being in the moment, with the boys, listens to them as they tell her about their antics at school. The things they have to do that week. Danny piling her with popcorn and sodas and shaking her head as they settle for the movie. It's good, and the boys love it. Dinner is probably her favorite. Danny shaking his head at her as she orders a hamburger and a pile of fries.

"I don't know where you put it."

"It's so good though."

* * *

 

They do more of the same through the week. Sean's presentation. Working the case. Jack's movie marathons. She's almost surprised when Friday rolls around. He doesn't comment on her nerves, or the way she doesn't want breakfast. They both are just grateful that's it's an early case and she doesn't have to sit with this nervousness all day.

* * *

 

Danny is beside her, his hand warm in her own. Pressed palm to palm between their legs. Erin openingly holding her hand in the middle of her lap.

Others from the squad are there. Dooley and the Captain sitting behind her. Frank beside Erin. Detectives she recognized from vice on the other side, a few that looked like they didn't know where they wanted to sit.

The judge is reading through the charges, 8 in total and there are a few soft grumbles before she calls everything to order. Danny squeezing her hand.

"How do you plead to the charges?" The judge asks firmly, and there is a long tense silence before he turns to look over his shoulder, directly at her. Erin and Danny both squeezing her hand. "Sir… eyes forward."

He does, focusing on the judge. "I plead guilty your honor."

The courtroom explodes in voices but from her row there is silence… the disbelief flowing across her.

"ENOUGH!" His voice booming through the room, silencing everyone, the judge looking surprised. His lawyer shutting up as well, He turns on his co-workers. "I did it… I was drunk. Angry. Scared and I…' he shakes his head as he turns to face the judge. '... I've been so angry, so powerless and I took it out on her. I took it out on the one person who put up with it and when she got tired of putting up with it. Got tired of dealing with my crap… when she said she was leaving… I…' he clenched his jaw. 'I hurt her. I wanted to hurt her. I wanted to make her feel like I was feeling and there is nothing that I can do to take it back. To change it. I can only go forward, to say I'm sorry…' he's facing her again and she can feel Danny's hand squeezing her. 'I'll give you whatever you want… I'll sign whatever you want. What I did… I can't take that back Maria but… I'm gonna get help. I'm gonna deal with losing Paul, with losing you and… I'm not gonna drag you through a trial… make you show all those photos… testify.' He turned back to the judge. 'I'm guilty."

"Accepted. Remove him from the courtroom."

The room empties slowly and she follows the grips on her arms. She feels disconnected from her body, confused. She lets Danny and Erin lead her to a quiet room. Frank following behind a couple of paces. Erin using her badge to open a conference room. Frank pulls out a chair and she lets herself sink into it.

"What the fuck just happened?" She asked softly,

"Seems like he understands what he did." Frank said softly and Danny narrows his eyes at him before focusing Erin.

"But…' she shakes her head, 'it was such a 360… I mean he was so aggressive. He destroyed my apartment… he trashed my car…"

"He was angry…' Erin said, 'he was railing against the world but he wasn't processing what he was doing."

"What did you say to him?" Danny asks softly and Frank holds the stare too.

"I showed him the case…' Erin said softly and Maria glanced up 'the cold truth of the case."

"You must have said something right…' Frank says softly and she shrugs.

"With the tact of a sledgehammer knowing you." Danny says.

"Sentencing will be in a couple of weeks.

—-


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven-

* * *

 

It's Friday so she has the weekend to process it and Danny is not surprised she stays mostly to herself and that she mostly sleeps.

Neither of them had been doing much of that.

"Is she okay?" Jack asked softly,

"Yeah. Of course she is."

"She's been quiet… sleeping a lot… those are signs of depression."

"I'm not depressed…' They both jump but she focuses on Danny. Waits until Jack does as well before tapping her stomach with her fingers. Sees Danny shrug,

"It's yours to tell."

"What is?" Jack asks as he turns back towards her and she takes a small breathe.

"I'm not depressed. I'm tired because… I'm pregnant. 12 weeks."

Jack's eyes scan her quickly before focusing on her stomach.

"Oh."

"Yeah… that's was my reaction." Jack chuckles and watches as Maria gives a wide smile. "It's a good thing."

"Maybe it will be a girl."

"Doubtful."

"Why?"

"John had five brothers and his father had four."

"Hey boys are good. Can't get pregnant at 16." Danny said with a grin and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"But they can get someone pregnant."

"Not if your threaten them enough."

"True that."

"You coming?" Danny asked as he noticed the pajamas she was still wearing… watching as she gave him a wide glance.

"Um…' scans him to notice the button down and tie he was fastening.

"Church?" The look on her face doesn't change and he sighs. "Let me rephrase. You're coming, get dressed."

"Fair enough."

She's noticed as the weeks passed that they were sitting closer and closer to the other Reagan's. Or that they arrived at the church earlier and earlier so there was more seating available. So she's not really surprised that he walks up to the fourth row and greets Erin with a half hug and nod to his father.

"Maria. How are you feeling?"

"Good. I'm good." She answered, felt Danny's hand on her back as they all settle down for the service.

She had been quiet most of the day and he settles beside her at the table, watching as she stared at the pile of papers before her. Catching sight of John's name.

"Do you want to see him?" Danny asks softly and she shakes her head,

"No…' she says quietly, 'I don't think that's a good idea… I don't want to confuse him… or give any signs…"

"That's make sense…' he watches as she flips through the papers… 'What's this?"

"He signed them.'

"What?"

"Releasing his parental rights. Judge dated them and had them delivered them to me."

"How are you feeling?"

"I don't know…' she said softly and he nods. 'Everything is just… surreal."

"I know…' Danny says, watching as she goes to say something, pauses before taking a deep breath and plowing ahead. Obviously making some type of decision.

"I got a doctor's appointment tomorrow."

"I know. First sonogram. Are you excited?' He watched as she smiled slightly before nodding.

"Yeah.' She takes another slow breath before looking his way... 'do you want to go with me?"

She relaxes at the smile that crosses his face before he nods once and then again.

"I'd love too. Come on… we gotta go to dinner."

* * *

 

It's a celebration… somehow they have made her favorite dishes and everyone is in good spirits. The first time they have been able to have dinner without a dark cloud over their head.

"What are you gonna do now?" Jamie asks and Maria shrugs,

"I don't know. I'm just happy that he's not gonna be getting out. The landlord is still processing my payout, my car insurance just totaled it, and my renters insurance is doing the same."

"Are you gonna get a house? Because of the baby?" Eddie asked this time and she shrugs,

"I honestly haven't thought about it…"

"Why you chasing her out?' Jack questions, 'maybe we like having her around?"

Jamie and Eddie both hold up hands in mock surrender and Maria gives a small smile,

"Just questions." Jamie says with a grin, watching as Jack and Sean both give him a small smile but look unsettled.

"Well she's fine where she is… she's welcome as long as she needs to be." Danny says it firmly and everyone nods. Nikki smoothly changing the topic, Erin glancing between the two of them before over to Frank. Who raises an eyebrow but joins Nikki's discussion about some school event she has.

Maria settles with Frank and Henry in the sitting room, watching as Danny and Erin clear the table and the boys head off with Jamie and Eddie.

* * *

 

"Do you love her?" Erin asks softly, watching as Danny raises an eyebrow before leaning back against the counter. Eyes on the door.

"She's my partner."

"That's not how I mean…' Erin says it softly, sees Danny nod even as he crosses his arms and leans back against the counter.

"I know.."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know…' he says softly, 'I honestly have no idea…"

"You should talk to her Danny. I don't think it's just you."

"She's got a lot going on…'

"She does.' Erin agrees but gives him a small smile as she holds his eyes, making sure he is listening to her. "So do you. You both are going through this Danny."

"Yeah.' He gives a small smile and Erin waits him out… saw him give another shrug before letting the smile grow. 'Got a sonogram tomorrow. She asked me to go."

"And are you?"

"Yeah…'

"Good."

* * *

 

The doctor doesn't blink at Danny's presences, just gives them both a smile. "How are you feeling?"

"Good… really good. Been sleeping more."

"That's good. Things settling for you?"

"Yeah. He plead guilty and terminated his rights. Said he's not going to contest the no contact order."

"That's great… are you ready to see your baby?"

"Yes."

"Alright then, lean back and here we go."

Danny watches as she pulls her shirt up and leans back against the pillows. The doctor pulls the sheet covering her legs down and lowers the lights.

"Maybe cold." Her eyes are focused on the screen though and Danny's are as well, feels her hand cover his and rotates it up. Letting her fingers curl around his. "Here we go."

* * *

 

There is something about seeing the baby on the screen, watching as the doctor points out different things and explains where it is developmentally. Holding the picture of the sonogram in her hands. She doesn't blink as Danny accepts the towel, clearing the gel from her stomach. Her eyes attached to the picture in her hands, watching the way she smiles at him.

"Ready?" He asks and she nods, standing slowly. "Come on… let's get to work."

She nods, feeling his hand in the middle of her back as he leads her from the room.

* * *

 


	12. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve

* * *

 

She's not really comfortable driving around on her own but knows she needs to get used to it. They both do. 3 weeks post John's courtroom surprise and she's still not convinced she's safe. That it's over but she figures driving over to her mother's for dinner is a good start.

"I don't like being this far away…"

"I know.' She says, 'but he's in jail and there hasn't been anymore contact." She reasoned, seeing him nod, helping her with her coat. "I have my phone."

"Text me when you get there?" He asks softly and she nods, watching as he does as well. His hands are still on her shoulders though and she lets him have a moment, takes a moment for herself.

"I feel stupid.' She mutters and he chuckles, "I know that he is in jail. I know that he can't get me… I'm armed."

She feels his hand slide around her shoulders, hugging her tightly from behind and leans back against him. Lets her hands curve around his arm, returning the embrace as much as she can. Taking the comfort he gives her. "I know he can't get you either…' Danny whispers, 'still don't want you to go by yourself."

She closes her eyes, letting her head rest against his. Lets them both have a final moment before taking a deep breathe. "I'll text you when I get there."

"Okay." He lets her go and opens the door. Watching as she walks out to his vehicle and gives him a small smile as she climbs into the SUV.

* * *

 

She tells her family about the baby, that she is still staying with Danny for now and no… she didn't have a plan. But she was not quitting her job, was not surprised that it led to a fight. Ana berating her for being selfish, for putting herself in danger. Putting her child in danger.

"This is my life Ana… my choices."

"And look where you are… alone… with a baby whose father is in prison!" It feels like a slap to the face and knocks the air out of her lungs.

She's shocked when her mother stands up for her. Voice harsh and rapid as Carmen lays into her sister. Effectively stopping her sister's words. She's surprised again when Carmen turns towards her, hands taking both of hers firmly in her grasp.

*You are going to be a great mother. You don't need anyone to be a great mother.*

"Thank you,"

*Call your friend. Go home and rest. I'll take care of your sister.*

Maria nods, shrugging into her coat and heading back downstairs.

She takes a moment in the car before starting it, sending him a quick text that she was heading back. It's an easy drive but she is glad that she had the time to pull herself back together before she saw him.

* * *

 

She pushes open the door, shrugging out of her jacket and hanging it up. She turns the corner and pauses, catches him holding the sonogram with a small smile. The last couple of weeks had been different, not a bad different, but Maria could sense the change in them both. The talks they had been having lasting longer. They were quicker to reach out for comfort. A hand on a shoulder. A hug at the end of the day. A hand squeeze. But it was these quiet moments. When she caught him alone, thinking, that she knew that what they weren't talking about was becoming too big of a thing to ignore. She steps forward, watching his eyes dart to her and give her a smile. Making no attempt to hide what he was looking at, was holding.

"15 weeks today...' She says softly, sees him nod. 'Hard to believe it's only been 10 weeks."

"I know…' he feels her lean against his side, rotating the sonogram so she has a clear view too. '... I think we're in trouble."

"Yeah…' Maria licked her lip slightly before focusing on the picture he was still holding 'You know John kinda had one point."

"About?"

"That I would rather be spending time with you than him…'

"Oh?" Danny asks softly, head tilting to face her.

"I don't know how to deal with that…'

"No one is saying you have to deal with it at all Partner."

"I don't want to move out."

"Then don't. No one is asking to you too.'

"That's not fair to you."

"Hey… I got no complaints.' Danny said softly and she nods, giving a small smile. 'The boys obviously got no complaints way they keep shutting that topic down."

"You noticed that too…' he gives wide smile at her tone, bumping her shoulder carefully with his own. "If it was just me' she said as she held his eyes 'I'd be all for this."

"This…' he says as he holds up the photo, 'this is a part of you. As much as the boys are a part of me."

"It's not fair of me to ask…'

"You're not asking… I'm offering Maria… free and clear. I want this...'

"You're my partner."

"And I will be always be your partner… partners leave me. Not the other way around."

"Lies."

"I'm just saying…. record speaks for itself. I'm always gonna have your back."

"I know…. I know that.' She takes a slow breathe before covering his hand with her own, feeling him lace their fingers. 'I want this too."

The kiss is soft, questioning, a hello more than anything and she pulls back, letting her forehead meet his own. "We got plenty of time…' Danny says softly and she smiles, feels herself relax beside him. 'We can figure it out."

"Thank you."

* * *

 

It's a quiet week, Maria smiling as the boys pin her sonogram photo on the fridge. Danny and her talking at night, after the boys have gone to sleep. The kisses that follow the talks were exploring, lingering.

It's Friday, Jack was over at a friends and Sean was staying at Frank's. The dinner had been simple but the company perfect. She's pressed against the counter. The kisses blending together until they both are breathing hard. Danny watching as she gives him a small nervous smile but she pulls him into another kiss.

The half pause when his hand meets skin causes him to stop, meeting her eyes, "We can stop."

"I know.' She says softly and he raises an eyebrow, 'I know. I do… I don't want to stop…"

"But…'

"I'm nervous."

"Yeah… me too.' He said with a small smile,

"Same and different reasons."

"I'm not going to hurt you…' he promises and she nods, her hands playing with the buttons on his shirt.

"My head knows that…'

"Bodies remember trauma… you were cleared?"

"Yeah. First appointment with my OB… everything is healed."

"We don't have to do this…'

"I want too…'

"Come on then."

* * *

 

It works, that's all Maria can think is they get used to the new aspect of them. From the beginning of their partnership, they have always worked. Their normal routine hasn't really changed but Danny takes at least one day during the week to have to themselves. A date night even if it's just to watch movies and have dinner. The boys game for going to their friends house or hanging out with their grandfather.

They have always gone to bed after the boys and one of them is usually awake before them. But it still feels like sneaking around, hiding and even though it's barely been a month. She's never felt like this, felt this safe, this sure, so fast.

She wakes to Danny's arm sliding around her, low on her stomach. His hand sliding beneath her shirt to rest against the skin of her stomach.

"We need to tell the boys."

"Yeah. You think…"

"They are not going to care."

"It's different than me just staying here. Being with you. The baby."

"You mean the baby they pinned to the fridge?"

"Danny…' she rotates to her back, watching as he blinks at her. '... this is a lot."

"It is… but honestly, Jack put the sonogram on the fridge. Sean changes the subject anytime someone brings up apartments. Sean was looking at baby clothes the other day on amazon. Wants to surprise you with something. Jack is planning something with Erin that they won't clue me in on. I honestly don't think they are gonna have an issue. I think they will have an issue if we hide it from them."

"Okay… are you sure? Because I would understand if you weren't..."

"I'm sure Maria… I know it's fast but it doesn't feel fast.' She knew what he was saying because while some days it felt this whirlwind had started a moment ago the next it felt like they had been doing this forever. "I don't know if it's because I've known you so long but this, us, is working and this,' his hand is low on her stomach, feels her hand cover his own, '... this is going to be great. I'm gonna ask you the same. Are you sure? Because I need you to be sure if we're doing this. The boys are gonna need you to be sure…' His hand still covering the baby, his eyes holding hers and she breathes because even though she's scared, she is sure and nods.

"I'm sure."

* * *

 

They settle at their normal places at the breakfast table and Danny waits until they all are seated. "So… we got something to tell you."

"What?"

"You're not moving out are you?" Jack asks as his eyes dart towards her.

"No…' Maria said with a smile, ' That's not it. I'm not going anywhere."

"Except across the house." Danny says with a small smile, both eyes swinging back towards him and the tension leaves their body.

"Thank god… I thought we were gonna have to hit you over the head with it!" Jack says with a wide grin.

"Yeah. I mean it's been weeks since the asshat went to jail… we were talking about putting up a sign." Sean says with a wide grin.

"What about work? Are you two still going to be working together."

"We are… limited overtime for that one."

"What about the baby?" Sean asks, head swiveling back to Maria and watching as she gives a smile but doesn't say anything.

"Family is not always blood Sean. Family is a choice...' Danny says softly, 'we're making a choice to be a family. Maria for you guys. Us for this baby."

"So we can officially consider this baby a sibling?' Sean asks 'just explicitly asking."

"Yes." Danny says firmly and Maria blinks back the tears as Sean gets up and hugs her tightly, leaning against his stomach and returning the hug. Jack doing the same from the other side. Both eventually sinking into their chairs again.

"What are you gonna tell Grandpa?" Jack asks softly and Danny tags Maria's eyes across the table.

"As it comes."

"Roger that." Both boys echo.

—-


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen

* * *

 

Danny watches as his father nods to the other room and gets up to follow him. "How is she doing?"

"She doing good… really good."

"There is something that I need to discuss with her that may upset her." Frank was not surprised to see the concern or protectiveness cross his sons face. Though he did manage to keep his voice even.

"What?"

"Rodriguez requested to have his full retirement from the NYPD…'

"Excuse me?" The disbelief clear and Frank plowed ahead, bracing for the anger he knew would follow.

"And I approved it…' He was not disappointed, watching as the familiar rage descended.

"Why the hell would you do that after what that scumbag did to her?"

"Because he requested it so she can receive his retirement…'

"Wait… what? Is that even allowed?"

"It took approval from several people and some legal work. Which is why I haven't said anything."

"But it's been approved?"

"Yes. Starting next month… she'll receive his full retirement pension and the back pay from the date of his arrest. Which will be his official retirement date."

"For how long?"

"Until she dies… it will function as if it was her own."

"Wow… okay, let me get her."

"I'll be in my office."

"What's going on?' Maria asks softly as they stand outside the door.

"Bombshell."

"Really?'

"Do you want me to stay?"

"Does it affect you?"

"Not directly but it's probably going to upset you."

"Then stay."

* * *

 

"I don't want his money…' she mutters, 'he can't just do that."

"Put it away." Danny says softly, "For the baby."

"I don't …'

"Maria.' Frank said firmly, focusing her attention on him. 'I spoke with him before I started this and while it doesn't excuse anything he has done. I think he just wanted to try to make things right the only way he knew how. The only way available to him. He took your home, your car and left you with a child to raise on your own."

"Sir."

"It's done,' Frank said firmly, 'you will get the first payment on the last banking day of the month. It will be for this month and the back payment."

"He had 26 years on the job… he worked more hours than I did… he wasn't hurting for money."

"No. He wasn't." Frank agreed, watching as she held his eyes.

"What are we talking about?"

"Take home?" Off her nod, he took an even breath. "9200. It should be enough to keep you comfortable."

"You think?' Her tone was biting though and Danny gives a tense smile, watching as Frank returns it and stands.

"I'll give you both a minute."

"Thank you Dad."

* * *

 

"Hey…' he holds out a hand to her and pulls her up out of the chair, '... this is a good thing for you."

"Did you know?"

"No… but I would have been for it."

"I'm not talking to him."

"I don't think this is about that… I think… I think he knows what he did was wrong and he's trying to make it right."

"I can't trust him again… I tried to tell him he needed help."

"I know. This is not on you… none of this is on you." He takes his hands, covering her own and pressing them against her stomach, "This… a lot easier with an extra income."

"That's my paycheck Danny."

"I know."

"We gotta talk about this."

"We will.' He promises. watching as she takes a slow breath. 'at home."

"I don't want to quit my job." He hates that is her first thought and pulls her forward, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"I would never ask you too…' Danny promises, feels her hand grip his shirt, grip equally as tight. 'we have help."

"Isn't that selfish?" She whispers and he closes his eyes because he had this argument enough with himself after Linda died.

"No…' he says, lets his hand trail through her hair before pulling back to meet her eyes, the uncertainty in them. 'you doing what you love is the best thing you can do for your children."

"We'd go crazy at home.' she says, 'I would hate it."

"I know. We'll talk about it. We will figure it out."

* * *

 

They clear the rest of her stuff out of storage. The boys helping her hang things up, Danny smiling as she told them stories of the pictures, they had just folded the last box when a knock resounded through the door.

"I got it!' Sean pulls open the door, 'Hey Grandpa!"

"Hi Sean.' He followed him into the house, raising an eyebrow at the stack of boxes. Maria was in a pair of lounge pants and a tank top. Clearly showing her pregnancy and clearly comfortable in the house.

"Frank."

"How are you feeling"?"

"Good, it's been a good week,"

"Look Grandpa!" Frank takes the frame, "Isn't that cool."

"Yes it is.' He lets his fingers edge over the wording. So Little. So Loved. 'Amazing that is going to be whole person in a few months."

"I know.'

"Are you going to find out what you are having?"

"I don't know yet… I think so. I mean, this is has been a wild ride from the start. I'm hoping to plan a bit for the rest of it."

"I'm sure. Boys… could we have the room?"

"Why?"

"Because I have to discuss something with your dad and Maria that doesn't concern you."

"You can't try…'

"It has nothing to do with whatever is going on with those boxes…' Frank glanced between the amused faces of Danny and Maria before the stone faced looks of his grandsons 'honestly, whatever makes you guys happy. Makes me happy but I do need the room."

"Come on…' Maria grips both of their shoulders. 'Not getting rid of me that easy, listen to your grandfather."

* * *

 

"What's going on because I honestly… I'm not up for more drama." Maria asks softly and Frank gives a smile,

"Not drama…' he glances around the living room, 'so… making this a permanent arrangement?"

"Yes.' Danny answers easily,

"No big announcement?"

"Jamie's always been the dramatic one." Danny mutters and Frank cracks a smile, nodding slightly

"Truth… have you thought about how you are going to handle it? Working together and living together?"

"Thought we'd just jump in with both feet without doing the whole talking thing?"

"Danny…' Maria reproach was soft but clear. 'He's worried. We've talked… and then talked… and then talked some more."

"And?"

"It's gonna be hard,' Danny says softly, watching as Maria sits as well, 'probably gonna get hell for it… her more than me. We'll face it as it comes."

Danny heard her phone and saw her scowl. "That's Ana."

"Go talk to her. She's worried."

"Yeah."

Frank watching as she left, towards Danny's bedroom, their bedroom. Waiting until she was completely out of sight.

"I'm gonna ask about the elephant in the room."

"I love her Dad.' Danny says softly and Frank nods, watching as he picks up the sonogram, 'the baby is a part of it now."

"What are you going to do when she faces danger?'

"Same thing I've always done…' Danny answers honestly, watching as Frank nods. '... you're not going to like the answer."

"I only ask for the truth."

"I work every day to come home to my boys. To my family."

"But?"

"If it's ever a choice between her and me…'

"It's going to be her…' Frank says softly, watching as he nods,

"That's not a new thing…'

"I know." Frank says softly, "So should I consider this…' holding up the picture frame he was still gripping, 'a new grandchild?"

"Yes."

"Going to make it legal?"

"I hope so…'

"Good." Frank glanced down at the frame in his hand, "I'm happy for you Danny,'

"I know."

—-


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen

* * *

 

Danny has to admit it's a mindsnap to go from his income to their income. Clearly one for her too and he's not quite sure how to handle it...

"I got an idea…' she says softly, and he raises an eyebrow. 'We do a budget… every bill for the house.' She points at him, 'including the boys school."

"Maria… that's not your responsibility…'

"Neither is this.' She says as she points to her stomach, watching as his jaw tightens. 'I'm not going to try and replace their mother but I'm here and an adult and responsible for their care if we're a family. Right?"

She has a point,

"You're right… of course you are right." He presses a kiss against her temple and blowing out a slow breathe. "Let me get my book."

She breaks it down into 'house' bills. His bills (personal credit cards/loans) and Her bills (the same).

Dividing it down easily from there for mortgage, utilities, food, gas, boys. "So we're looking at roughly 4000 a month? House stuff." He asks and she nods,

"We create an account together for the house, we both deposit 2500 on the first of the month. Set up the payments to be taken out of it automatically. Don't have to worry about it the rest of the month."

"Why the extra?"

"Just something I have always done... Build it up… use it as emergency oh shit fund."

"Oh shit fund?" Danny asks softly, watching as Maria gives a half smile,

"Oh shit the fridge died. Oh shit the car needs a tire.' Watching as Danny chuckled lightly, 'you call and break a bone."

"Smart…' Danny says softly, 'colorful... but smart."

"You keep 250 back for spending… we can have a 'go out' fund if you want."

"Okay… that leaves a lot unaccounted for… I mean… that's not even an entire check for me Maria."

"Save half… use the other half to pay your credit cards off. I'll do the same."

"That's not accounting the pension.' She scowls slightly but nods… 'that's a lot of extra money."

"We put the pension in a savings account… let it bank…'

"Wow…' he ran a hand over his forehead, 'been so used to just scraping by."

"It was tight on your own. Was for me too,' she said softly 'but it doesn't have to be now."

* * *

 

Maria slides into the dress, smiling as Danny presses up behind her. His hands wrapping around her. "You look beautiful."

"You're biased."

"I know…' he presses a kiss against her cheek, 'still beautiful. Come on."

"Wait…' She grabs his hand, pulling it down low on her side. Feeling his hand spread far and press firmly. Turning her head to watch the smile spread over his face 'feel that?"

"Wow…' he smiles as he moves forward to press a kiss against her lips 'there's our baby."

* * *

 

"You look good.' Erin says as she slides up beside Maria at the stove.

"I feel good."

"Boys told me you moved across the house…' Maria smirks slightly, nodding, 'how is that going?"

"It's going good… they both are over the moon… Danny has been great."

"Heard Danny is all in…'

"We both are.'

"That's great. Really Maria, it's great."

"They can't get a better father."

"No they can't."

* * *

 

"She smiles as Jack drops beside her. "You should find out."

"What?"

"About the baby…' she smiles, pulling her leg up underneath her. 'I want to know if we need to buy girl things or boy things."

"Could always get neutral colors."

Jack wrinkles his nose at her. "Narrow down the list of names too."

"Good luck with that." Maria cracked, "But no, we're going to find out. Want to plan myself. Everything else has been unexpected, the baby."

"You and Dad.' Jack says with a smile.

"Yeah…' she gives a small shrug, '... I know that probably seems sudden to you guys."

"It makes sense though,' Jack interrupts, watching as Maria tilted her head to face him. '... You've been friends forever. Things change."

"Yeah."

* * *

 

They get a call out at 0515, Danny groaning as he answers his phone. "Reagan…'

She's already pushing herself up, "Yeah… we're on the way."

It's a straightforward case but it still keeps them out until nearly 10 chasing leads and finishing paperwork.

She's leaned back in the seat, eyes closed as she catches a nap. They have a doctor's appointment in the morning and hopefully they are learning the sex of the baby.

They practically fall into bed that night and the next morning he has to smile as she growls at the alarm. "Come on Mama… let's go find out if boy or girl."

"What do you want?"

"I don't care… Healthy Mom. Healthy Baby. That's what I want."

* * *

 

She feels Danny's hands wrap around her own, his lips pressing against her knuckles as he stares at the image. "Everything looks perfect Maria, let's see if the baby cooperates with us."

Both eyes are locked on the screen. "There they are… see the hand? Are you feeling it yet?"

"We both can." Danny answers,

"So soon… that's awesome. Let's see if we can get the money shot." The doctor moves it around her stomach slowly, focusing on the screen before getting a wide smile. "There it is…' She reaches forward with her other hand. 'That there… little girl."

"What?" Danny smiling as her voice cracks, eyes filling with tears. 'You're sure?"

"Perfect position to see it. Leg,' she traces the leg, before down the other one before back up. 'See the hamburger… no t?" Maria and Danny both nod. "At 22 weeks… it's a girl."

The doctor smiles at the kiss before Danny presses a second one to her forehead and settles in the chair again, pressing a third to the back of Maria's hand. "She's gonna be so spoiled…' Danny cracks and Maria snorts as she brushes away the tears even as more take their place.

"I'm just gonna do a quick weight check and then we're gonna listen to her heart."

"Awesome."

* * *

 

**********SOOOOOooooo?*******

Maria chuckles at the text and turns the phone to Danny who raises an eyebrow as well.

"Gotta wait until dinner." Is what she texts back and gets an angry face in return, watching as Danny smirks,

"We gotta think of names… maybe work in our brothers… your Mom…'

"I want her to have her own name…' he says softly, 'That's why Jack's not named after me."

"Okay…' she picks at her nails slightly and he casts a glance to her, 'I want her to be a Reagan, I want you to be her father and I want her to have your name."

"I would love that…' Danny says softly, tears forming in his eyes as he focuses back on the road before pulling over and putting the car in park. 'I would really… really love that."

Now they both are crying and Maria blows out a shaky breath as she holds his eyes. "Day for tears."

"I want you to have my name too…' he watches as her eyes widen, 'I'm in this Maria… all in this."

"Danny…'

"And I don't have a ring but I'll get one, we'll get one, but I want you to be my wife. My partner."

"Yes…' she meets the kiss, feels his hand slide into her hair. Both taking a moment to breathe, 'I can't believe you asked me to marry you in our squad."

"Hey you asked me to be her father… name and all first. You started this."

"I love you." She says softly, "I really. Truly love you."

"I love you Partner."

"Dooley is gonna kill us."

"Pretty sure he already knows." Danny says with a smile.

"Come on… we gotta get to the station."

* * *

 

He smirks as the boys are both standing in the living room, eyes wide as they stare at them. "Alright. Boy or girl."

"You can't tell anyone else until Sunday." Maria says firmly and they both nod. "Promise. No matter what."

"We promise!"

Danny pulls out the sonogram… turning it to the boys. "Meet your sister."

"Really!"

"Really! And I am gonna need both of your guys help to keep her single until she's 30." Maria snorts, Sean and Jack both storming her.

"Gotta think of names." Maria says and Jack smiles as his hands press against her stomach. Sean doing the same.

"Family members off the table!' Danny says as he heads towards the kitchen. 'We ordered Pizza for dinner!"

—-


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

* * *

 

She groans as the phone rings, Danny's voice in her ear as he answers it. "Yeah… no…' he squints in the darkness, staring across the bed at Maria and how she is not moving yet. 'yeah she's here…' He wasn't surprised that dispatch had caught onto the fact that she was still staying at his place. There wasn't much that dispatchers missed. 'I'll tell her. Text me the address we will roll out."

Danny disconnects and lets the phone settle back on the nightstand. Has to smiles as she doesn't move, let's his hand rub across her back softly, giving her a moment to work up the brain power to talk.

"What is it?" She asks and he smiles at the tone.

"2 dead tourists, looks like a robbery. Come on."

"I don't wanna." She whines and he agrees with the notion, presses a kiss against the back of her head and then a second one at her soft grumble of protest.

"I know but we gotta.' He waits until she pushes herself up before sighing slightly as she waddles into the bathroom. Smiles to himself as he watches before focusing on getting dressed himself. He jots a quick note to the boys and watches as Maria double checks before meeting him at the door. They are out of the house in 10 minutes.

Maria booting up the laptop in the car and reading through the notes.

"Any leads?" He asks...

"Not really… probably the gang in the area jumping in new people."

"Stay with a uniform… it's late."

"I will.' She didn't have much choice, once one of them saw the baby they became like glue. Sticky and impossible to get rid of.

* * *

 

"Hey Baez… come here a second." She stands, heading that was. Smirking as Danny continues to peck at his keyboard and scowl. Dooley sitting behind his desk with a folder. "I need to update your address…'

He glances up at the click of the door, watching as she sits in the chair across from him. "45 Treeside place. Staten Island."

"Still staying with Danny… I mean it's been nearly 3 months since the trial… I know the sentencing has been bumped a couple of times because of judge issues but…"

"I'm not moving out." She says evenly and watches as Dooley glances up at her over the paperwork between them.

"Because?"

"Because I don't want too."

"Are you guys seeing each other?" Dooley asks and is not surprised that her face doesn't change and she doesn't indicate one way or another.

"That's really none of your business."

"I don't care Baez.' Dooley mutters, because honestly, he could care less. What his officers did together outside of work was their choice. He had seen both. Partners who were able to handle it, and partners who were not. It usually sorted itself out. 'Obviously it's not affecting your work but… you've been through a lot and…"

"And Danny has been there every step of the way. He's been my rock through this crap. He's been the best partner. He's had my back when I didn't have my back… he loves me."

Dooley gave a small smile, nodding slightly, pretended not to notice the looks Danny was giving over his shoulder as he placed the door was closed to the office.

"He does…' Dooley could agree with that, could see it in the way he acted, how he may allow others to rail on him but never her. He meets her eyes, watching as she held the stares. 'you know he would do anything for you… to protect you."

"We've had several conversation about playing hero and being smart." The deadpanned delivery causes him to laugh and lean back in his chair.

"Alright. Congratulations Baez, you both deserve some happiness."

"Thank you… I'll fill the form out and submit it." She said as she stands, watching as he nods.

"Thank you."

* * *

 

"What did he want?"

"My attention.' She shoots back, earning a pair of narrowed eyes. "Work.' She says as she points to his computer. 'It's fine."

Danny sends another look over his shoulder before back to her as she settled across from him at her desk. "Seriously not gonna tell me?"

"I'm telling you it's fine."

* * *

 

"Where are we going?"

"Store."

"Why?"

"Because you're hand is missing something and it's bothering me." She laughs, lacing their fingers together.

"Alright… nothing fancy."

"We'll compromise." Danny hedges and Maria rolls her eyes, watching as he pulls in front of the place.

"Hi. Welcome. My name is Madeline. How can I help you today?"

"Here to get a ring." Danny says with a grin, "Somehow I got this beautiful crazy woman to say yes to me."

"Congratulations. Our rings are over here… anything you want… don't want?" She asks Maria, watching as they both scan the case.

"I'm a cop… so I don't want anything I'm worried I'm gonna break… or lose…"

"Maria…' she glances over to where Danny was looking and follows his finger, 'what about that." It's white gold, with a channel of diamonds that flanked a square cut diamond with two sapphires on either side of it.

Madeline watched as the smile came over her face, and the way she bumped into his side. "Not flashy but still… it's beautiful."

"It's perfect." Maria said softly, watching as Danny gives a happy smile. Madeline pulled the set out, watching as Danny takes it and they both nod. "That's it.' She picks up the tag.

"I don't care what it costs… those are the rings."

"Well… this set is actually on sale so you are in luck. Let's get you sized."

"Danny…'

Danny eyes followed her eyes, to the ring beneath her hand. Also white gold, with parallel designs set towards the outside of the ring.

"I don't need the frill we can just get a plain band."

"No, listen, please?" He nods, watching as she glances back down to the ring, 'I mean, to me… they look like ropes. Through everything the past few months… you've been my rope. My safe place. Our safe place." He kisses her, feels her hand on his cheek before letting his forehead rest against her own.

"Okay."

* * *

 

"I can't believe they were my size." She said as she glanced at the ring on her finger, watching as Danny gives a smile.

"Just lucky.' His size had been beneath the counter and she had purchased it as well.

"I want to do it before she gets here.' Maria says and he glances towards her.

"What? Get married?"

"Yeah. Get all the name stuff done and then when she's here…. we just fill the paperwork out and file it at the courthouse."

"We don't have to see a judge or anything?"

"Not if we're married… we just have to file the paperwork, judge signs it. It's done."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that."

"You want to do it at the Church or the courthouse?"

"Church.' She says softly, 'I mean, I know…' she presses a hand against her stomach, 'I'm not the best catholic but it's important to me. To you."

"Okay… we'll ask the Father on Sunday when he's free."

"Should I…' she holds her hand up and Danny scowls at her.

"That ring is never coming off your finger unless it's an emergency."

"Alright then."

* * *

 

"I was thinking…' Jack's voice as soon as they step into the house.

"Hello to you too,' Danny says as they hang up their coats.

"Sorry. Hi."

"So what were you thinking about?" Maria asks softly,

"Should I move into the guest bedroom? That way the baby can be across from you."

"Well the baby is gonna be with us for a while…' Danny says softly, 'in our room."

"Oh…'

"It's a good idea though, for when she's bigger."

"By then though you'll be at college.'

"But I'm going to the community."

"You're applying to different colleges and we're deciding from there."

"But Dad we talked about this before."

"Things have changed."

"We might still need the guest bedroom. We'll figure it out." Maria says softly, Danny watching as Jack nods, "It's sweet that you thought of it though. Thank you."

"I got something.' Maria laughs as he disappears and reappears with a pure white stuff bear wearing an NYPD shirt. Maria laughing, 'Isn't it cool?"

"Thank you." She takes the bear, giving him a hug.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Chapter Sixteen

"Do you…' she trails off and he waits her out, watching as she shifts slightly. 'Do you want to come with me today?"

"For dinner?" She nods, "With your family?"

"I want to tell her about everything," Maria says softly and he steps forward, "I think she knows, she's always known when I've been seeing someone but I want her to meet you. Know you."

"I'd love too."

"And the boys?"

"I'm sure they won't mind coming along." He says and watches as she nods before stepping forward and wrapping her arms around him.

"Thank you." She lets her eyes close as he hums, pressing a kiss against her temple.

* * *

 

He leans against the door, watching as she brushes her hair, applying light makeup and smiles as she glances his way. "What?"

"You look beautiful.' She shifted slightly and ducked her head.

"Danny…'

"I'm serious, come on. Stop fussing." She steps towards him, smiling as he presses a kiss against her lips. Before hugging her tightly. "It's gonna be fine."

"Yeah. I know."

* * *

 

He takes her hand and let's her lead them to the apartment. He had been here once. Years ago but it hasn't changed. She pushes open the door. Watching as her mother gives a small smile. "Where's Ana?"

"It's her loss…' Danny watches as Maria nods but is clearly upset. Squeezes her hand gently and Carmen gives a wide smile. 'I made your favorites."

"Thank you. Mama… you remember Danny?"

"I do. Nice to see you again young man." Danny accepts the hug before pulling back to gesture to the boys.

"This is Jack and this is Sean. Danny's boys."

"Nice to meet you Ma'am."

"You too… you taking good care of my Maria?"

"We're trying."

"You look like you are doing a great job. Come come… sit. Tell me what you boys like to do."

* * *

 

Dinner is good and she smiles as she passes the sonogram over to her mother. "It's a girl.' She says softly,

"Are you still feeling good?"

"I am."

"I'm so happy for you Baby."

"Thank you."

* * *

 

*Don't think I didn't notice that bling on your finger baby* Maria smiles as she helps her mother clean up. The boys both shrugging into their coats.

*I'll let you know when it's going to be.*

*Soon?*

*Very soon.*

"Thank you all for coming, please be safe heading home."

* * *

 

Frank smiles as Maria greets his hug, pressing a kiss against his cheek. "You look good. How are you feeling?"

"Good, kicking up a storm today."

"Everyone here?"

"They are." Danny takes her hand, smiling as they head into the living room. Danny holding the frame in his hand. "Everyone…' he holds up the frame. 'Meet Baby Girl Reagan."

"It's a girl?" Erin asks as she takes the frame, pulling Maria into a hug with her other hand.

"Confirmed on Monday."

"That's what you get for all the hell you gave me with Nikki!" Danny shrugs before meeting his father in a hug.

"And…' Sean is practically bouncing. 'Tell them the rest."

"Rest?"

"2 weeks. 10 am. Everyone clear their schedules." Danny says as he takes Maria's hand rotating it show the ring to the room.

"2 weeks?" Eddie asked, eyes wide,

"2 weeks. Before the baby."

"Why the rush?" Jamie asks softly, and Erin pushes his shoulder.

"No reason to wait, every reason to be married." Maria said with a smile,

"We'll be there."

* * *

 

Danny glances over as Jamie steps up to him. Handing him a dirty dish. "You think this through Danny?"

"What's your problem?' He asked, watching as Jamie shrugged slightly.

"You guys are moving… really quick."

"Says the man who walked in and announced his marriage without dating."

"It was different."

"How? Because it was you?"

"And Baby Girl Reagan? What are you gonna adopt her?"

"Yes.' He said firmly, turning on Jamie, watching as he squared off with him.

"Have you looked into that? The steps involved."

"We filled out the application. We've spoken with Erin and a friend of hers."

"That's a lot of her to ask you."

"She didn't ask Jamie. I love her. I love our child."

"It's not your…' Jamie blinks as Danny grabs his shirt and slams him back against the island behind them.

"Do not finish that sentence."

Frank steps in and raises an eyebrow at the scene. "What's going on in here?"

"He's running his mouth about things that aren't his business."

"If your so defensive over it you must be having doubts?!"

"I don't have any doubts! I love her! I love that child! And I'm not gonna have you… or anyone else say differently!"

"I'm just saying it's a lot…' Frank pushed Danny back away from Jamie.

"Enough… It's your brother's life. It's his decision. It's their decision."

"It's gonna affect more than him. It's going to affect everyone in this room…'

"Danny?" Maria's voice, eyes wide as she stared at them from the doorway. Clearly hearing some of what was said… "What's going on?"

"Nothing…' it's clear he's angry as he crosses to her, 'we're going home."

"Okay…' he slides a hand over her shoulder, hand cupping the back of her neck. Lips pressing a kiss to her temple, 'is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine. Check him.' Frank nods, watching as Danny calls out for the boys. 'We're going home!" Leaving the room, Maria casting a glance over his shoulder as he directs her out of the room.

Jamie watches as his father leans against the counter across from him. Hands crossed over his chest. "So. What's your issue?"

"Marriage. A baby. 17 weeks. I mean. Four months. That's quick. Doesn't that seem quick?"

"They've known each other for 20 years. They've been partners for longer than you have known Eddie."

"She was seeing someone else less than six months ago. That doesn't bother you."

"So was Eddie."

"You have a problem with Eddie and me working together and being together. But you don't have a problem with them?"

"I have a problem with how you handled it and how you don't think it's gonna affect you. Danny and Maria aren't on the front lines. Danny is very aware of how his feelings for her are going to affect both her, him and the people around them."

"He's adopting her kid Dad."

"No. He's adopting his kid. He loves her. Loves that baby. This is their decision. Their choices. You are making this about you and it's not." Jamie clenched his jaw, "She's apart of this family now. That baby is going to be apart of this family and saying otherwise is disrespectful to your brother, to her, and to this family."

* * *

 

Maria rolls to face him, "What did he say?"

"Nothing worth repeating."

"It's put you in a mood all afternoon."

"You know that I want this? Right?"

"I have no doubt of that. Jamie does?"

"He's just bent out of shape."

"Because they're not giving us hell?" He nodded, "It will come from somewhere I'm sure."

"We've put in the time. We didn't announce it from the rooftops. We do our job without it affecting us."

"He'll come around Danny… if I know anything I know that you guys have each others backs."

"I know…' he shrugs, rotating to his back and she moves towards him.

"I am so… lucky Danny."

"We are lucky. That we found this. I never thought I would feel this again..." He says softly and she smiles, "I still miss her… everyday… but this… I want this."

"I love you." Maria whispers, pressing a kiss against his lips.

"I love you."

"That is what matters."

* * *

 

The case is relatively simple and they catch another one that leads to 3 arrests. The 3 arrests leads to the take down of the local gang leader. It's a long busy week and by Saturday she just wants to lounge in her pajamas. Danny also for that plan as they settle on the couch. Jack has some school lecture/trip to go on and Sean is hanging out with Jamie.

She leans back against Danny, feeling his hand slide down low on her stomach. "She awake?"

"I don't think so…' she says as she slides a hand down and around the bump, '...will be soon I'm sure."

"Game?"

"Sure."

She drags the blanket over her legs, let's herself relax back against Danny completely. They are both tuned into the game when Jamie gets there. He pauses in the doorway. She scrunched down, head resting against the center of his chest. His hands with hers on the swell of her stomach,

"Oh come on!" Danny gestures to the screen and Maria smirks before taking his hand and pressing it against her side.

"You woke her up."

"My bad.' He presses a kiss against the top of her head before catching sight of Jamie. 'Yo Sean! Your uncle is here."

Maria giggles as Danny's hand rubs over her stomach, "That's pretty cool she can hear you."

"Yeah. Not sure she appreciates it."

Sean comes out with the basketball and she smiles. "Sean come here." He does, Maria taking his hand and pressing it beneath Danny's. "Say something."

"What do you want me to say?" Sean raises an eyebrow as he feels the light flutters beneath his hand.

"Wow… that's really cool. Does it feel weird?"

"Like gas… mostly." Sean snorts "Alright get, go burn some energy." She watches Jamie gives a half wave from door as they steps in.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Chapter Seventeen

* * *

 

"You know what I don't understand?" Jamie raises an eyebrow, watching as Sean makes the shot easily.

"What?"

"You want us to love Eddie…' he can't help freezing in place.

"Of course I do… she's gonna be my wife."

"She's not blood…' Jamie ducked his head, glancing back up at Sean and giving a half nod.

"Guess you overheard your Dad and I."

"Dad's voice kinda travels when he's mad." Jamie nods, that was putting it mildly. Watching as Sean sinks a basket and catches the ball on the rebound, bouncing it carefully before passing it back to Sean. Watching as Sean glanced at him before focusing on the hoop again.

"You haven't been here… Dad and Maria… it's new but it's not new. He's loved her for years… as a friend, as a partner, as a person and he would have continued to love her like that if Mom were here."

"But your mom is not here."

"And it changed." Sean said softly, "I can tell you when it start to change. For Dad. He doesn't know it… but I do."

"When?"

"Remember when she got hurt at work? The accidental overdose?"

"Yeah…' Jamie said softly, because that had scared them all, watching Danny slide through the days until she woke up and was home from the hospital.

"It was too close to Mom and I think if we had lost Maria too… we would have lost him." Sean says softly and Jamie nods because they all had worried in the aftermath of loosing Linda that they were going to lose them too. "He hides it well but he was hurting."

"Yeah…'

"She started coming by more… going to our events. We would have dinner out a couple of times a month. Her treat because she knew Dad's budget was tight… little things that led to this." Sean says and Jamie nods, "She makes him happy.' Sean says softly, holding his gaze for the first time. 'The baby.' Sean smiles, the first real smile of the afternoon. 'You know she's been here for Jack and I whenever we needed her to be. She's choosing to be here with Dad. Dad for her. Why wouldn't we include the baby?"

"Alright. I get it that. I was an ass and what I said to your Dad... that's not not how to I meant to say it... and I handled it badly." The look Sean leveled at him did not make him feel better but watching as his nephew nodded slightly before giving him a smile and tossing the ball at his chest made him smile. "I'll talk to Danny."

"Probably shouldn't do it where everyone else can hear you."

"I'll talk to him."

* * *

 

"Danny I'm not gonna break!' Jamie smirked as he stepped in to see Danny taking the laundry basket away from her and setting it on the table.

"I got it. Go…' he gestured somewhere into the house 'do something that doesn't involve lifting 20 pounds of clothes."

"You're impossible."

"Hey. I let you trudge around all day without a word at work. Go rest."

"You took an evidence box away from me two days ago."

"It was heavy!"

"Again. You're impossible." She wanders off muttering in spanish and Sean smirks.

"She's gonna kill you."

"Good your home. Clothes." Sean rolls his eyes but steps forward to fold them.

"Hey Danny… can I…' Jamie starts before trailing off as Maria comes back with another basket of clothes and Jamie laughs at the look of absolute annoyance that comes over his face.

"Why are you doing this? Will it kill you to let us take care of the heavy stuff."

"It's towels Danny… I can carry a bunch of towels."

"I'll catch you guys later." Danny and Maria both wave him off and he can't help shaking his head as he leaves.

* * *

 

Maria raises an eyebrow as Danny drops the car in park and his phone immediately dings. Both climbing out.

"Who is it?"

"Jamie. He wants to meet me for drinks." She pushes open the door, already sliding her jacket off. Glances over to see him staring at her like he expected some type of argument.

"Be safe.' She offers instead and watches as he nods, 'don't be too big of an ass."

"Har. Har.' He leans forward, and she meets the kiss. 'Boys. Make sure she eats and doesn't work to hard."

"We'll order Italian. It will be here in 45 minutes and I will go draw a bath now."

"Message received. Relax and bath it is." She deadpans as Sean disappears and Jack pulls out his phone.

Danny snags her wrist before she can step to far away. Loves the smile she gives as he steals another kiss before heading back out.

* * *

 

"I was an ass… I'm sorry."

"What Sean say to you?"

"The truth." Jamie answered but didn't explain further. Watching as Danny took a swig of the beer, watching as Jamie did the same. "I could have handled it better."

"We both probably could have." Danny admitted, "I shouldn't have pushed you."

"Truth?' Jamie asks, watching as Danny glances at him.

"Always. Especially in this family."

"It threw me. You and Maria."

"Threw me too."

"She's so different than Linda…' Jamie said softly, 'you're different with her."

"I don't want her to be Linda, I'm not replacing Linda."

"I know… that's not what I mean. I just… you and Linda. I don't know you were more touchy, more obvious. With her… you're just, I don't know…' Jamie shrugs

"I get that…' Danny says softly, 'Maria's not comfortable with that. With others around. Not sure if it's because it's a PC thing, a cultural thing or a new thing."

"New? Because you two are new or…'

"Either… both…' Danny says softly, '... You guys only saw a part of what she went through."

"Erin said it was bad. Judging by her arms… I mean the guy had a 100 pounds on her."

"The physical part was bad but she dealt with losing her home, her car, her safety… motherhood. It's a lot to process and the people she's been with haven't been the best to her."

"I didn't know that."

"And she knows me. Knows me in a way Linda couldn't. Knows the job.' Danny says and Jamie says softly, 'She knows who I can be when I have too. Even if she doesn't agree… she's there with me."

"I get it, and I'm sorry. I don't want you or her to think that I'm against this. She's great Danny."

"She knows the Reagan's… knows how we think. How much we care? I think it helps."

"Still… I'd like to apologize."

"She'll probably be awake. Come on."

"You know it's not gonna kill her to do laundry." Jamie says with a smile,

"Wait until Eddie's pregnant… then you can talk."

* * *

 

"Maria?"

"Here.' He turns, smiling as he watches her stand. 'Hey, they pamper you?"

"They did… served me dinner and everything." Maria said with a smile. Taking his hand and pressing it against her side, low and loves the smile that crosses his face as he feels the baby roll.

"Wide awake."

"I know… been for awhile now. Hey Jamie."

"Hey Maria…' she watches as he shifts slightly, 'I wanted to apologize… I don't want you to think that I'm against you or Danny… in any way."

"I know everything has been kinda crazy… I get it. Seriously… it's okay."

"I'm gonna head home… early tour."

"Good night.' Jamie glances over his shoulder to see Maria settle back on the couch, Danny pitching over to lay his head on her lap.

"Thank god we don't have to be in before 11 tomorrow."

"I know." He shakes his head as he let's the door close behind him.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Chapter eighteen

* * *

 

"Hey. Baez…' she takes the interoffice letter and signs for it. Watching as the man dropped a pile on Reagan's desk and continued around the room. Opening the envelope and freezing.

"What is it?" Reagan asks, watching as she turns the letter around and scowls. "Who gave that to you?"

"Came through the office."

"Put it down." She does, "Sarge!"

"What are you hollering for?" Dooley frowns as he steps out. Reagan standing, pulling Baez away from her desk.

"I want to know where the hell that came from and I want to know now."

"I'll have it processed.' Dooley glanced to where Baez was standing, hand pressed against her stomach, looking like she saw a ghost. 'Baez…' her eyes came up to him 'breathe."

"I just…' she takes an unsteady breath, 'I thought this was over."

"It is over…' Danny says firmly, 'he's in jail and you're safe."

"I'll get this processed and I'll find who sent it." Dooley says softly but she's still not moving. Staring at the spot where the letter was sitting.

"Reagan." He watches as Danny tunes into her. His eyes focused on her completely as he steps towards her,

"We're gonna get some air." Danny says over his shoulder. Dooley nods, watching as Danny grabs both of their jackets. She moves with him, his arm on her elbow as he leads them to the elevator.

* * *

 

The roof is empty, Danny helping her get into her jacket. Surprised when she turns into him but wraps his arms around her.

"You're okay."

"Danny…' he presses a kiss against her temple, rocks with her as she shivers slightly, '... I want this to be over."

"It is over… He's in jail and you're safe." He whispers and she nods and lets her eyes close.

* * *

 

Frank watched as the man shifted, clearly uneasy but holding his ground.

"Detective Gibson. I believe that I was clear in my instructions."

"It was just a letter, there was nothing threatening in it. I made sure to read it before I even agreed to it. He was just saying goodbye."

"He has a no contact order. Which he violated and you assisted him in."

"So he can add another 2 years to the 20 that he is going to get…'

"Maria Baez has a right to her no contact order. A right to feel safe in her house. In her life. Something that you assisted in disturbing."

"I didn't mean to upset her… John just wanted to tell her he was sorry."

"Which he did in open court, it is not your decision, it's her decision. The laws decision."

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't cut it."

* * *

 

Frank watches as she rubs her hands together, Danny sitting beside her. "Was it Julian?"

"Yes."

"Fucking stupid. He's got three little girls."

"30 day suspension. He'll keep his shield."

"He say why?" Maria asks softly,

"I don't care why!"

"Danny!' Maria's voice harsh and he clenches his jaw, 'he's a good guy. John was a good guy. Paul dying…' he watched as she waved a hand next to her head, 'it messed him up. I tried to tell him he needed to talk about what happened but…"

"That doesn't excuse what he did to you."

"I'm not saying it does but he watched his partner of 11 years get shot and held him as he bled out in his arms. He was a good man…'

"Maria…'

"I know you crack on my taste in men but…'

"Hey… that was just talk and you know it."

"He was sweet and he… you know I would never have stayed if he was like he was that night."

"I know that.' Danny says firmly,

'I don't want to see him."

"No one is asking you too…' Frank's voice was calm and she nods, letting them center her.

"Have you read it? The letter?"

"Yes."

"Should I?"

"It's pretty much a more in depth apology of what transpired in the courtroom." Frank says softly, "I've notified the jail to screen the things that he is giving his visitors, they will be no more letters."

"Until he finds another way."

* * *

 

Danny slides a hand over her shoulders, pressing a kiss against her temple. "You good?"

"I'm good... really. Get so I can start on dinner so we can eat sometime tonight."

"Let me know if you need any help."

"I will."

"Hey everyone! I got the rolls."

"Maria is in the kitchen!" Erin calls back and Jamie heads that way.

She's got music playing from her phone and he sets the rolls down. Moving towards her, setting a hand on her shoulder "Hey…'

He's not quite fast enough to duck the elbow or fist that comes his way. Her startled scream echoing off the walls and his muttered curse.

"Jesus! Don't do that.' her eyes focus on his nose, or more so the way he's holding his nose. 'I am so sorry…' she grabs the towel beside her and Jamie waves her off as Danny and Erin both appear in the doorway.

"What happened?"

"Totally my fault,' Jamie mumbles through the towel, watching as Danny crossed to her and Erin to him, tugging the towel away from his face.

"Good lord, I don't think it's broken…' Erin poking at it and watching as he winced,

"Jamie… I didn't mean I just, you came up behind me and I didn't think anyone was…' Danny tugs her into his arms, glaring at his brother over the top of her head.

"Nope… it was totally my bad." Jamie agreed, "It's fine. Seriously, you owed me one anyway for being an ass." Jamie steps forward and Danny let's him tug her into a hug, pressing a kiss against her head. "See… not even bleeding anymore."

"He has always had a soft nose.' Erin deadpanned, watching as she gives a broken laugh, 'Want some company to finish up?"

"Sure."

"Go put ice on your face." Danny says, watching as Erin holds out her hands for Maria, who goes with a small smile. Watching as Danny leads him out of the room.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Danny hisses at him. "She's a cop! You're lucky all you have is a busted nose!"

"I know. I know. What's going on with her, she's a bundle of nerves again."

"The asshat smuggled a letter to her, it was just sudden and unexpected."

"Right… but she's okay?"

"She's gonna be fine. Just… don't sneak up behind her."

* * *

 

"I…' she hates the fact that her hands are shaking, it was stupid but it's compounding on everything else that has happened this week. Erin gives a small smile. 'I need to step outside."

"Do you need Danny?"

"Please."

"I'll get him." Erin watches as she steps outside, the door shutting behind her and frowns as she sinks into the chair and leans over, hands pressing against her knees. Heading for the main room. "Danny…'

"Yeah."

"Outside… take a blanket." He nods, gripping the throw as he goes and heads that way immediately.

"She okay?"

"Yeah."

* * *

 

Maria smiles as he drops the blanket over her shoulders and sits beside her on the steps. "I'm sorry."

"Hey… he's an idiot. Not the first time he's been slugged for sneaking up on people.' She cracks a grin before it fades. 'It's okay to cry."

"It's stupid…'

"You've been through hell and you've got thousand hormones in your body,' he says softly, 'it's okay to cry." He wraps an arm over her shoulder, letting her lean into him.

"I don't want you to go see him."

"I know."

"You're going to anyways?"

"I'll be smart about it.' He says softly and she sighs softly, 'you know I'm not gonna let anything happen to you."

"You can't promise that…' she says softly and he closes his eyes. '... I get what you are saying though."

—-


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Chapter Nineteen

* * *

 

She's sitting cross legged on the bed, watching him as he gets dressed. He hates the look of concern on her face, the way she's rubbing at her nails. "It's gonna be fine."

"Don't do anything stupid."

"I won't." he says firmly, "I won't."

"I know you." She says and he sighs, sitting beside her, holding out a hand. Letting the back of his hand rest against her leg. Watching as she glanced at his hand before back to his eyes. Slowly letting her hand slide in to his own.

"I'm just going to talk to him. Tell him to back off."

"You think that is actually going to work?"

"I do." Danny watches as she rolls her eyes and stares over his shoulder.

"I'm going to spend all day worrying about you."

"That's what we're here for.' Erin says from the doorway, Eddie giving a half wave from beside her. Maria glancing between them before back to Danny.

"They're going to take you for a girl's day... whatever that involves."

"I don't want you to do this.' she says again and Danny nods, squeezing her hand 'but I know why you need too."

He leans forward, pressing a kiss against her lips. "I'm gonna be fine."

"I know.' she whispers, closes her eyes as he presses a second kiss against the top of her head as he heads to the door.

Danny meets Erin's tense smile with his own, "I got her."

"I know."

Erin watches as she idles through the racks and racks of clothes. "I know you're worried."

"It's stupid.' Maria mutters, 'I know it's stupid."

"You know Danny. Once he gets his head wrapped around something."

"I know.' she blows out a slow breathe, 'Believe me I know."

* * *

 

"What about this?" Eddie says as she holds up a deep blue shirt, watching as Maria gives a half nod, "I'm bad at this."

"It's fine... I'm sure I'm not the best company." Maria says softly, Erin shrugging as she gives her sideways hug.

"How about we change tracks? Come on."

* * *

 

Danny frowns as he drops into the chair across from him. The glass separating them and watches as he lifts up the phone. Does the same. "I lost my visitor privileges. So imagine my surprise when I get one."

"Pulled a favor with the warden."

John nods, holds his eyes for a long moment before sighing. "I didn't want to upset her."

"You did though… you gotta stop contacting her."

"I'm done… I just… I needed to write it. To tell her that I'm sorry."

"You contact her again I'm gonna have you moved somewhere far… far away from here."

"I won't…' John glanced down, away before back at him. 'Julian said she's wearing a ring… yours?"

"Yes."

"The baby? Are you going to adopt it too?"

"Yes."

John nods, "Take care of her… people… they've let her down, walked out on her. She's never had anyone in her corner."

"I'm in her corner."

"I can see that…' John took a slow breathe, 'goodbye Reagan."

* * *

 

Eddie smiles as Erin pulls into the range, watching as Maria gives the first smile of the day. Erin meeting her grin with one of her own. "Better plan?"

"Yeah...' Maria says evenly and Erin smirks, opening the door and climbing out. Eddie doing the same from the back. 'much better."

She hasn't been to this range but it's clear that Erin has as she nods to the guy behind the counter. "Hey. Long time. Three lanes?"

"Yes please."

"Type of ammo." Maria rattles off her type as well as Eddie and they set up inside the range a few minutes later.

"Want to go?" Eddie asked and Maria raised an eyebrow. "For fun."

"Sure if you don't mind loosing."

Erin laughed at the scoff that Eddie gave as they squared off.

"Cross hairs." Maria calls and Eddie hums her approval.

"Go!"

6 rounds later Erin is shaking her head as they compare targets side by side. Eddie shaking her head as she stared at the perfect cross hairs, X's, bull-eyes and death shots. Eddie's were good but Maria's were dead on.

"You must clean house at the range." Eddie says and Maria gives a half shrugs,

"I do alright."

"Please. According to Danny you clean clock every year." Erin says evenly and doesn't miss Maria's half smirk or the way that Janko glances over the papers before turning on Maria.

"Lets switch."

"Not gonna matter.' she says even as she passes her gun over. Accepting Eddie's, 'two free targets. To get a feel for it."

"Deal."

* * *

 

"She should come with a warning label." Eddie announces as they step into the house, watching as Danny scans Maria carefully before glancing back over to her. Neither Eddie nor Erin comment as Maria crosses to him and wraps her arms around his neck.

"Warning for what?" Danny asks even as he returns the hug, feeling Maria take a slow even breathe before shaking her head and pulling back. "What did you do? I thought you guys were gonna go shopping or something."

"Wasn't much in the mood for shopping."

Erin laughs as Danny picks up a strand of her hair, smelling it and earning a look from Maria as she pulls her head back out of reach. "You smell like gun powder... You took her to the range? Seriously?"

"Hey. I enjoyed it...'

"She's a shark." Eddie says as she crosses into the kitchen. "And a dead shot!"

"Yeah. I know. I have to do quals with her every year. She smokes me. Every year."

"I gotta beat you at something."

"I know."

"So?"

"He's said he's done with the letters… the contact."

"So why did he?"

"Closure… I think." Danny says as he tucks her against his chest, feels her stomach as it pushes into his side. "I told him if he contacts you again I'm sending his ass upstate."

She chuckles, pressing a kiss against his neck before settling down. "I don't know why it rattles me so much… I know he can't get to me."

"I spoke with Erin, the min he can get is 60 years. He's not getting out."

"I know.' She says softly and he presses a kiss against her forehead, 'I know."

* * *

 

"I don't want to go in…' she says and Danny raises an eyebrow as the group pauses outside the courtroom, 'I don't want to see him…' she actually didn't want him to see her. Before the baby was just a thought, an abstract thing in the future… now. Now she's showing and it's clear she's pregnant. Danny's hand covering hers where she has pressed it against her side, 'I don't want him to see me."

"You can wait out here…' Erin says, 'you don't have to go in."

"Okay."

Danny looks torn, because he wanted to see this closed but he did not want to leave her and Erin gives him a smile as she steps to Maria's other side.

"I'll sit with you." Danny looks immediately relieved and Maria accepts the hand in her own. "It won't take long, at most an hour or so."

"Thank you." Danny says softly and Erin gives an easy smile.

"Of course, we'll be sitting over there."

Maria settles with her in the chairs, watching as Danny steps into the courtroom and gives a small smile to Erin.

"Sorry… I thought I was …'

"You don't have to explain."

"He knows I'm pregnant… but he hasn't seen it…' she watched as Erin's face cleared, 'I just… I don't want any more trouble."

"Makes sense…'

* * *

 

Danny steps out an hour later to see Maria and Erin talking softly and heads their way. "Hey."

"Hey."

"So?"

"75." Maria blows out a slow breath, nodding quickly and stands, hugging him tightly. "Come on… we got a dinner to get too."

—-


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

* * *

 

"Father…' Erin accepts the hug, 'Where is she?"

"Getting ready, in the suite." She heads that way and knocks. Opening the door to see her finishing her makeup, the silk robe wrapped around her and tied at her waist. At 25 weeks it was clear she was pregnant,

"Hey' Erin meets her in a hug, 'Eddie here?"

"Texted… on the way."

"Nervous?" Erin asked and she shook her head,

"No,' Maria answered honestly, 'excited."

"You got the dress?' Erin asks and she nods, pointing to where it was hanging.

"Danny insisted on white. Was really his only demand about the whole thing."

"You deserve white.' Erin says with a smile, 'come on, put it on."

Erin smiles as she nods, unzipping it and pulling the dress out. Erin helping her step into the dress and then zip it up. "You look good…' Erin says as she watches Maria adjust the dress slightly. 'It's a beautiful dress."

It was floor length, held up by two wide embroidered straps set to the outside of her shoulders. It dipped enough in the front to tease without being unflattering. Erin helping her tie the dress in the back in a loose bow. Watching as it highlighted her curves without making them pop.

"You like it?" Maria asked softly as she glanced back at the mirror. Meeting Erin's gaze as she scanned her.

"I do. You're beautiful. Danny is gonna love this."

* * *

 

"Oh baby… you look beautiful." Carmen says softly and Maria smiles, watching Erin adjusts her hair once more before letting her rise and face her mother.

"Hi Mami.' The hug is warm and 'thank you for coming."

"Ana and the kids are here too."

"Really?"

"Really. Told her you are family and you don't turn away from family even if you don't agree with them."

"Thank you."

"Mami, this is Erin…'

"It's nice to meet you,"

"You too."

"And this is Frank… Danny's fathers."

*And your boss*

*Technically.*

"It's very nice to meet you."

"You too Ma'am. Maria… are you ready?"

"I'm ready."

* * *

 

Maria loves him in his dress blues, hat in place, standing at the end of the aisle. Jack and Sean standing behind him in matching blue tuxs.

Danny smiles as he spots her. His father leading her down the alley with a smile, handing her hand over to Danny's at the end. "You look beautiful.' He whispers and she smiles,

"Blue looks good on you.' He preens and she can't help the small laugh as the Father gives them both an indulgent smile before calling everyone to sit. She's only half listening as she feels Danny's thumbs sweep over her knuckles. Letting her eyes meet his and soak in this moment.

She feels like the only one in the room as they listen to the prayers but she tunes into the vows, repeats them when asked, smiles through the tears that are threatening to fall.

She loves sliding the ring onto his finger, feeling him to do the same. Tuning in as the Father addresses her. Glancing his way.

"Daniel has requested to say something before I say the final prayer. Daniel… you may address your bride."

"What are you doing?" She asked softly,

"Bare with me… Might be a bit… broken." He loves the wave of confusion that falls over her face. "Jack…'

"Here we go."

*I want you to know… how much I value you. Your beliefs. Your strength. Your trust.' He can feel his own tears as her eyes immediately fill with tears. Her hands tightening on his. Listening to Jack's voice translate behind them. 'The differences you bring to this family. I know I'm not the best with giving… meeting you halfway… but I promise to try… I love you. You. And everything that includes. Just… the spanish might take the longest to learn.*

There is a chorus of laughs and she's lost the fight with her tears. "I want you to teach our child your cultural. I want you to teach me it as well, and I'll do the same."

"I love you." She whispers and he gives a wide smile.

*I love you*

Danny smiles as the Priest takes over, says the final prayer before glancing between them. "You may kiss your bride."

* * *

 

Danny let's his hand curve into her hair, kissing her deeply. Can hear the claps and cheering in the background. He pulls her into a hug, feels her return the hug tightly before the Father presents them to their family and they both step down.

"Quite a speech there Brother.' Erin said as she stepped forward, watching as the smile split over Maria's face, 'how long did that take you to learn."

"2 weeks."

"When did you find time?" Maria smiles as he gives a half shrug,

"Can't have you learn all my secrets."

"It was very touching… thank you."

"I'm probably never gonna be very good at it." He confesses and she gives a blinding smile.

"I love that you tried."

"Thank you Father,' Danny says as he shakes the man's hand 'You'll excuse us if we miss mass today?"

"Of course. I will see you all next week?

"Yes Sir."

* * *

 

Maria smiles as Danny follows along behind the rest of the cars.

"Where are we going?"

"Dad and Pop pulled together a reception."

"They didn't need to do that."

"They wanted to." Danny says before he scans her. "You look amazing. I love the dress..."

"Thank you."

* * *

 

They pull in front of O'Malley's and she laughs as she sees the lines and lines and lines of police cruisers and unmarked. "So not a small thing?"

"You think the PC and the former PC can do anything small?"

"Probably not..." She smiles as Dooley opens her door as soon as they stop.

"Look at this!" She accepts the hug and the good natured teasing before he sobers and gives an honest smile. "You look great Baez."

"Reagan.' Danny corrects as he comes around the front of the vehicle.

"That's gonna take a bit." Dooley says softly.

"I'll correct you,' He snorts as he holds the door open for them. Watching as Danny's hand settles in the small of her back. A chorus of congratulations and catcalls ringing out. Maria being greeted by hugs and well wishes.

* * *

 

He finally circles back to her a few minutes later, getting his own well wishes and congratulations and shedding his over jacket. "Hey…' he let's his hand slide over her shoulder. "I love you." He whispers in her ear, feeling her lean against his side.

"I love you.'

"Dance!" Erin calls and they both turn to look at her "Come on. We finally got this to work."

"Dance with me?" He asks and she smiles, heading to the center of the makeshift dance floor.

* * *

 

Maria smiles as she feels Danny step up behind her, hands dipping as he wraps his arms around her. His lips pressing against her ear. "I got another surprise?"

"You do?"

"2 weeks off… starting tomorrow. A gift from the Captain."

"Wait… what?" She turns to face him, her hands wrapping around the back of his neck "How did you do that?"

"I asked, politely… everyday for the past 2 weeks."

"I love you."

"We're going to the courthouse tomorrow getting the legal stuff started and then…"

"Then?"

"We're going to the cabin, just us. No work. No family. No interruptions for a week."

"Cabin?"

"Family has a cabin upstate… next to the lake. I already called ahead, having it stocked. Fully loaded. AC. Wifi. Power. We won't be roughing it but we will be alone."

"That sounds amazing."

* * *

 

Frank keeps the boys at his house, leaves them free to go home after family dinner on Sunday. Danny smiling as he opens the door for her, letting her step through first.

"Today was perfect.' Maria says softly, feeling his hand press against her back. 'Thank you."

"It's a big day,' he says, 'deserve to have it be celebrated."

"I love you."

"I love you."


	21. Chapter Twenty One

Final Chapter

* * *

 

"I think I got it.' Maria said softly and Danny rotates his head to look at her. She had a case file balanced on her stomach, her feet propped up on the chair nearby as she stared at him over the top of the desks. It's late, they're the last ones here, finishing up the last of their cases before calling it a night. She smiles as she stares over at him.

"Got what?"

"Her name..."

"Okay…' he says as he holds her eyes. 'Let me hear this one."

"Hanna Teresa Reagan…' She said softly, watching as he weighs it before the slow smile spread over his face.

"I like it."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I do."

"Can't believe we only got 2 weeks left." She said as she ran a hand over her stomach, trying to sooth the restless little girl with in.

"Could be sooner.' Danny says,

"I know… I know.' She closed the case. 'I'm done."

"Me too, let's get you home..."

* * *

 

Dooley shook his head as he stepped in and found 3 piles on his desk. They were on a mission to close as many of their cases before they had to hand them off. It made them a dangerous team, and a danger to his desk.

"How did they close 3 cases in one night?" Sanders voice as he stared at the board.

"I don't know… there is a reason they have the highest close rate."

"But three? That's just not possible."

"Obviously it is." Dooley says as he signs off on the case files and removes the names from the board. Glancing up as they strolled in, Maria on the phone. Rattling something off quickly.

"Hey yeah. No… that's great. Thank you."

"DNA confirmed Santos. Uniforms are picking him up now." Danny says as he walked by,

"Also Hanks is coming by for another interview. We got the financials back last night."

"Okay. And Okay."

* * *

 

He sighs as Danny drops another 3 files on his desk and Maria follows it up with 2 more of her own. "You two could stop anytime now."

"We don't know how." Danny says, "We're gonna go rattle a few cages tomorrow before coming into the office."

"Sure." Dooley says, "When is she having that baby and you two are gonna stop this nonsense?"

"Only have 4 more open cases." Maria offers as an olive branch.

"Thank god."

* * *

 

The problem was they ran through them like they were on fire and by the end of the week they were officially closed and arrests made and were looking around for more ways to 'help'.

"Go home. Officially. Go home. Offset some comp time. Rest before the baby gets here." Dooley says, demands, from the end of their desk.

"Fine. Fine." Danny says as he stands, watching as Maria does as well. "See if we help you again."

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah."

"WE WANT PICTURES!" Is hollered at their back and Danny waves them off.

* * *

 

"Danny…' she reaches back, slamming her hand against his stomach. 'Wake up."

"What?' he blinks awake, watching as her head bends forward and she blows out a slow breathe. "Go time?"

"4 minutes and 30 seconds."

"Alright go time… why didn't you wake me up?"

"Only been awake about 20 minutes… thought it was another false alarm."

"Alright…' he is up, tugging on his clothes quickly. "BOYS! Go time!"

* * *

 

Danny settles behind her on the bed, feeling her hands shaking as she holds his pants and huffs her breathes between her teeth. "Almost there Maria…'

"This sucks…"

"I know." Danny whispers, letting his hands rub along her sides, "You're doing great… so good."

"I'm never doing this again. I know we talked about it but this sucks Danny."

"Okay,' he says as he presses a kiss against her cheek, 'just breathe with me."

It's still another hour before she is able to push their daughter into the world, screaming her discontent at the transition and Danny is crying with them both as they set her squirming and crying body on Maria's chest. "Hi Hanna…' Maria whispers and Danny watches as the baby blinks, settling and he can't help smiling as they stare at each other. 'Welcome."

"She's looks just like you…' Danny whispers and she smiles, 'look at those eyes."

They take her, get her weighed and dressed and wrapped in a blanket before handing her to Danny. Maria smiling as he cradles her against his chest. Talking to her softly, whispering promises she can't hear. His entire focus on that tiny little girl in his arms.

"You got some family out here… you ready for them to come in?" The nurse asks softly,

"Please." Danny says as he moves over to Maria, carefully passing her the baby, watching as she adjusts her before tapping the bed beside her. He eases beside her, watching as she gives him a smile and shaking her head.

The boys are through first, then her mom. Slowly until everyone is in the room.

"6 pounds. 7 ounces. 20 inches long. Pretty baby girl." Danny says softly, "Everyone."

"Meet Hanna Teresa Reagan."

Maria smiles as Frank steps forward and she carefully hands the baby to him. Watching as he stares down at the newborn. "Hanna… welcome to the family."


End file.
